


Of Matters of the Heart

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Arguing, Bickering, Biting, Bottom Jim Moriarty, Bottom Sebastian, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Breakfast, Choking, Complete, Depression, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Fucking Machines, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Guns, Hannibal (TV) References, Im sorry for that lol, Jim is a Little Shit, Loneliness, Lovers' Spat, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Mentions of suicidal feelings, More or less lol, Mormorlock, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotting, Polyamorous Jim, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Random employee - Freeform, Relationship(s), Research, Rimming, Severe Depression, Shameless Smut, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sins are here lol, Smut, Some Tags For Later Chapters, Spanking, Spitroasting, Surprise! More angst, This fic is so much porn, Too much sex, Top Jim Moriarty, Top Sebastian Moran, Topping from the Bottom, blowjob, completed fic, finished fic, kinky af, like so much sex, mormor, pining jim, planning, they'll all be ok i promise, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: Jim Moriarty knows Sebastian Moran is nothing more than his employee and sexual partner, just as Sherlock Holmes is nothing more than his enemy, or so he tells himself that is. Sentiment would always makes things more complicated.. What happens when he gets caught yearning for his nemesis as well as his tiger?If only he could have themboth.





	1. A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This here is a mostly MorMor (& Sheriarty) fic, its mostly written already and is planned to be about 10k words. . . And will be highly pornographic. (Including in chapter 1, yayyy, don't like don't read. ) please read the tags for warnings and remember this fic is 100% consensual! :)
> 
> There will be MorMorlock by the end. 
> 
> I do hope you stick around for that dear reader, and please... Enjoy the fic!

“Ah- _Sherlock_..”

Moriarty leaned back into his expensive leather chair, legs straightening out in pleasure. With eyes screwed shut, the criminal stroked and jerked himself faster, imagination helping him towards release- or so he hoped. It wasn’t enough, thoughts of Sherlock weren’t enough- his hand wasn’t enough. Since when had his obsession with Sherlock take such a terrible route? Sentiment was a weakness, yet Jim Moriarty couldn't stop thinking about Sherlock Holmes, or come to think of it, that strapping employee.

With a grumble of frustration, Jim sent a text to the one person he could ever find himself to trust; not that he would ever tell them such a thing.

~-*-*-*-*-*-~

It didn’t take long before the door to Jim’s office was opened. He never made him wait long, nobody ever made Moriarty wait period. Yet, they both knew that, it wasn’t fear that made Sebastian Moran come running. Quite the contrary, actually, but that was something nobody ever dared to mention. Not even Moriarty himself, had ever made comment on what was becoming so obvious from the assassin.

“I’m here,” the sniper grinned as he entered the room. He chuckled when Jim spoke, “about fucking time, Moran.”  
Well, someone’s needy tonight, was all Seb thought. Deciding he’d play along the same way, the sniper barked his next words out.  
“Pants down, bend over the desk.” If anyone had saw- they might have been fooled into thinking Sebastian was the one in charge.

Moriarty made quick work of his belt and trousers, placing his hands on the desk and his ass high he grumbled, “watch your tongue.”  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Oh of course. I’m sure if you wanted a guy who would watch his tongue- you woulda called one of your other men.. But you didn't, now did you?”

Jim smirked, “other men, hm? Well, at least you know your place.” Sebastian frowned, why did that comment have to feel like a knife to his heart? He decided to ignore the aching those words had caused.

It didn’t take Sebastian long to prep his boss, already making James quite the sight. He was a panting wriggling mess of desire, and Sebastian couldn't help but wonder what had worked him up like this.  The sniper decided to make sure he didn’t take _too_  long though, Moriarty certainly didn’t seem as peachy today as he might have been when this desperate. A sudden huff of annoyance from the little brat snapped him out of his thoughts only to cause another.  
What crawled up his ass and died anyway?

“Hurry the fuck up, Moran-”  
Sebastian sighed, “understood, Boss.” It was days like this that made Sebastian remember that his boss would never care for him. Well, definitely not in the same way he cared for his boss, that is. It was certainly no longer a  professional relationship for the sniper, and he hated himself for it.  
Who the fuck falls in love with their crime lord fuckbuddy? Apparently, Sebastian Moran. I mean- with his history.. It actually made sense. If only his war buddies could see him now.. They'd laugh.

The assassin went digging into his pocket for a condom, only to be stopped by Jim’s words, “Moran- Fuck me.. Please.. N-Neither of us are diseased- , please- I need to feel _you_ inside of me.” Did he just _whimper_?

Sebastian’s heart fluttered again, holy shit. His face _flushed_ (since when did that happen to the sniper?)

It wasn’t long before he pressed his tip against Jim’s hole. Moriarty thrust his hips back, pushing the tip further inside, “fuck- me- hard.” That didn’t even sound like a full order, more of a growl really.  
Sebastian didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed in with mild ease- he was so tight but so slick and so fucking hot. Sebastian started a slow deep pace.   
The obvious burning rage from the man he was buried inside of told Seb to change tactics. Quickly, the sniper altered his thrusts to a brutal, almost animaltistic, fucking. He pounded into his boss hard and fast, and Jim _loved_  it.

“Y-yes please there,” Jim gasped, and that was much more than Sebastian usually got. Sure, Jim would moan and gasp, even order him, and hell, it would be fucking hot.. But to have the man _begging_ was new one. He didn’t even think please was in Moriarty’s vocabulary, yet he used it twice today!  
The thrusts only sped, getting rougher as James continued spurring his employee on with his words. The sniper felt like he was on cloud nine- not only for how amazing it felt to fuck Moriarty, but because it _was_  Jim Moriarty. Yes, this was terrible, terrible to be falling so hard for his boss- but it made this all so much more worth it. Sebastian was the only employee Moriarty had given 'the okay' to have him without a condom- and that thought sent shivers down the criminal’s back.

Sex was one thing Sebastian couldn’t get enough of, but sex with Jim was something  new altogether. It was like an addiction, yet not quite- the way Moriarty made him feel.. Sebastian didn’t want to stop seeing his boss. He wanted to continue fucking him raggid, but not only that, no, Sebastian was weak. He wanted to hold Jim, to carress him, and kiss him- and with the way their relationship was now.. Sure, their destinies had crossed and entangled themselves like knotted threads, but Sebastian couldn’t see that happening any time soon.

Yet, as if to prove him wrong, he must have hit a sweet spot for James.  
“S-Sebastian-”  
Jim had moaned his name. _His_ name, Sebastian couldn’t believe it.  He couldn't hide the smile that spread across his scarred face, he was grateful that Jim couldn't see. Especially since the man seemed so pissy today. He had decided at that moment to make Jim say _his name_ again before this encounter was over.

The blonde harshly dragged his nails down Jim’s back, scratching back up as the man whimpered again and moaned even louder. They were getting close- Sebastian grabbed Jim by his hair- speeding his thrusts up faster, hitting even deeper inside, rutting against his sensitive spot over and over. He’d make him say it again, he’d make his boss feell so good he’d cry out his name again and again. Jim was whimpering and crying moans and begging for more. He was so filthy today- so needy.. But Sebastian wished he hadn’t heard the next name to come out of Jim’s mouth.

“S-Sherlock, ah..”

Sebastian’s hips stalled. Jim’s voice cut itself off, the man visibly tensing. Neither man made any sound at all, no movement, the only thing Sebastian heard was his own heart beating in his ears.

Jim had been a mewling mess, and the mastermind knew he shouldn’t have felt so embarrassed for saying the detective’s name- _but_.. the way Sebastian had stopped. Yet, before it had felt as if he were being praised. Praised for what exactly? Oh, his name. He cried his name.. But when the slip of his nemesis came out. The way he had seemed so uncomfortable and thus made Jim uncomfortable.. He didn’t want to think about why that had bothered him so much. Obviously, Jim didn’t care about how Sebastian felt. This was only sex, no reason to dull it with feelings. Right?

It didn’t last long, their pause, Sebastian was quick to fix his own mistake.

Without a word, Sebastian rocked his hips once more and started a slow speed. What else was there to do? His boss didn’t love him- who the fuck was he kidding? As if _the_  Moriarty could love anyone but his own twisted games with _the detective_.

The sniper grabbed Jim by his hair, yanking him up just a bit- making his boss moan loudly- his fingers moved to grab Jim by the throat cutting off his voice. He gave a squeeze, only to feel his boss tremble in delight. The little slut was getting off on this, hm? Sebastian was certain he had gotten off from torturing him, there was no way he hadn't noticed the sniper's feelings towards him. What, huh? Thinking about Sherlock fucking him? Well, fine, then he’d be taken how Sebastian wants to take him. Jim gave a strangled whimper to the fingers gripping his throat, and the sniper picked up his pace faster once more.

He fucked Jim so harshly, the desk physically moved. His boss merely able to release strangled moans. The only delight Sebastian had from this was that of carnal pleasure- otherwise he felt sick, he had to play along.  
The sniper’s grip tightened as he got close once again, and Jim released yet another terrible choked sound- and the little bastard came hard against wooden desk. It took Sebastian a few more thrusts into the now trembling man- James felt woozy- coming and needing air all at once.. Truly an amazing feeling, yet a struggle when his vision started to blur.. But soon Sebastian came and let go of Jim’s pale throat. The mastermind sucked air in with a newfound greed, he was a panting dizzy mess- and he was certain there would be dark bruises from the brute behind him.

“How _dare_  you?” Jim's thick Irish accent growled out, shoving back against the panting man inside of him, successfully knocking him back. James grabbed his own throat, breathing heavily still.

“How dare I? _HOW DARE YOU_.” Sebastian fired back without thinking- “NEXT TIME YOU NEED TO BE FUCKED WHILE DAYDREAMING OF YOUR PRECIOUS DETECTIVE- _DON’T._ CALL. ME.”

James narrowed his eyes at his employee, “I don’t see why you’re taking it so personally, tiger.” The little shit gave a wicked grin at his ' _tiger_ '- well, that’s what he had always called him anyways.. A nickname that Sebastian had loathed before, but as of recent made his stomach flutter. At this moment, it made it churn sourly instead.

“ _Don't_ ," the sniper warned.

" _Don't what?_ " Jim mocked back, "it isn't my fault you got sentimental."

"Sentimental? I'll give you sentimental! C'mere you little-"  
Without much thought, the sniper grabbed Jim by his jacket lapels, yanking him into a bruising kiss- and despite what he had expected from the Irishman.. He was kissed back with an equal fervor. Sebastian planted his hands firmly on Jim’s hips, and the shorter man was already digging his fingers into short blonde hair. This wasn't exactly new, but for the situation, it was certainly unexpected.

Sebastian felt the room spin, normally this sorta feeling was accompianed by booze. He couldn’t tell if this was good or just wrong after what was said during sex. . But, he didn’t want it to stop either. Tongues battled for dominance- teeth clashed, and James let out a breathy moan. Their kiss tasted of menthol and bitterness- only for the unique taste of blood to be added when Jim bit the sniper’s lip harshly. Sebastian groaned, pulling away from his boss with dazed eyes. James licked his own lips. He glanced away from the assassin- in hopes that he wouldn’t have to talk about what they, no, he had just done.

“Care to explain what just happened there?” The sniper demanded.

“I rather think you ought to do the explaining, Colonel.” The criminal smirked, how could he seem so powerful even when looking so debauched?  
“This a game to you?"

"What if it is," Jim questioned coolly.

"Fuck this, find somebody else to be your fuckbuddy.”

Somehow, James hadn’t expected that, but he supposed he should have. He should have seen this all coming really.. It was his own blasted fault, he tried to ignore that detail.

“Get out, Moran, and if you tell anyone about this,” Jim started only to be cut off once more that day.

“Y'know what’s the shittiest part about this entire deal? Is even after all the nights we’ve spent together- you still think so fucking low of me. As if I'd sell all your secrets? Go fuck yourself, _boss_. Find yourself a new partner willing to fuck you til’ you’re a begging mess.. One as loyal as me.”

"Get off your high-horse. You'll be easily replaced.."

Just like that, the sniper left nearly slamming the door off its hinges. Reaching up against his ear, Sebastian grabbed his cigarette. He yanked out his lighter, flicking it on and lit it. Fuck him- Who the fuck needs his shit anyways? Despite his raging thoughts, Sebastian Moran’s heart ached.

What he hadn’t known was, Jim’s was, too.

Neither knew just how much they'd long for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic~ and don't forget!! comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated~!! ^.^


	2. Miss Me? Miss Me Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb is gone. Jim is alone.
> 
> [More angst feels]

Moriarty sat at his desk, laptop out yet bored, always so bored when he was alone, always so tired when with those goldfish known as other people. He closed the window of his current research project, for once, it wasn’t business related. _Hell_ , it wasn’t even crime related.. It had  been awhile since the mastermind wanted to figure himself out. Opening his drawer, Jim pulled out his 9mm pistol. He smiled softly at the weapon as he recalled how it found him as a new home.  
  
Sebastian Moran had demanded him to keep it, the sniper having bought it for him as a gift. Jim stroked his fingers over the barrel, gently, ever so gently. He took it into a firm grasp, pointing it at the wall until moving it to closer inspect its fine details. A Browning, how cute of Sebastian to give him a gun to match his own service  sidearm. It was a cute sentiment.  
  
Playing with his pistol in hand, James pressed the cold tip to his throat- trailing it up his jaw. He closed his eyes, first imagining Sebastian with said gun against his throat, only to move onto information from the previous events leading up to his utter loneliness. Despite his disagreement with Moran and claim to replace him, he hadn’t.  Jim _couldn’t_  bring himself to replace Sebastian Moran. His tiger..   
Truthfully, the mastermind couldn’t get aroused from the thought  of any of his men- except Basher. He frowned at the realization that he didn’t want to either, only to feel worse as he thought.  
  
_What if Sebastian had replaced him already?_  
  
These emotions were becoming abundant with their distance. Which brought James back to his more recent research,  Sexualities, romantic orientations, and all of that he had once chosen to ignore. Back in his college days, James Moriarty had found himself believing to be unable to sexually desire another human nor romantically feel for one either. He hadn’t fallen in love- couldn’t feel arousal from the people around him.. Yet, as if a cruel joke, he was blessed with a high sex-drive. He had found himself experimenting through college, when he found himself feeling aroused.. He had discovered his preference towards men rather than women. So, homosexual, yes.. But.. not so much quite asexual as he had found out the name after his time in University.  
  
He placed down the weapon with an exasperated sigh. According to the results, the only answer that would fit his own personal sexuality was Demisexual. That’s what could explain all of these blasted feelings. He sneered at the thought of what that meant- of what it proved. Sentimentality. He was weak.  
  
Sherlock Holmes and Sebastian Moran both have two irritating details in common- they   _both_  can make James aroused from rather simple images, and they both hold a tender weakness in his heart. He _loved_ them, and what made him sick- truly, absolutely sick.. was he knew that he did. Even worse than that discovery? He _didn’t mind_ these feelings that had bloomed over the years. James, in fact, _welcomed_ them. He actually found himself pondering the idea of both men spooning him at night. The trio enjoying explicit activities together was yet another fantasy of his.  
  
Jim bit his lip. He felt heat pooling in his stomach- this wasn’t fair- he didn’t want any of his other men.. He wanted Sebastian to have him.  
Why couldn’t Sebastian understand him? This brought to mind Jim’s other issue. He was, well, Poly. Being polyamorous was the only way to explain how he wanted both Sebastian _and_ Sherlock- not only sexually- but to be held by both men- to be loved and kissed, to be felt. _Understood_. His chest ached with a familiar yet distant loneliness. He would never be understood. He always knew he would be alone in this pitiful world.  
  
In a moment of weakness, Jim shot a text to his righthand man.  
  
_Wondering if you’d like to help with a problem of mine. -JMxx_  
  
It was playful, fun, and as far away from his current realization of feelings as he could get. Jim couldn’t risk being hurt- he was scared to be hurt, but he wanted Sebastian back. Oh, how he missed him.  
  
Hours went by and no reply. James hated himself for waiting by the phone, checking it constantly. With a sudden anger, the mastermind huffed, deciding that Sebastian wasn't going to come back, he called another employee down for the job.  
  
~-*-*-*-~  
  
The man on his knees had Jim as deep into his mouth as he could take him, nearly gagging on the head of his boss’ length. The employee was certainly good at this specific job. It wasn't quite right, it felt wrong, James had come to see very quickly. It wasn’t Sebastian. It wasn’t Sherlock. He didn’t want it. How was it he used to be able to reset so quickly? He could separate and enjoy it, but not anymore, not after _them._    
With a frustrated growl, Jim ripped the brunette man off of him.  
  
"S-sir," the employee whimpered awkwardly, Jim tried struggled to remember his name. Was it Charles? It must've been, since when was Jim ever wrong?  
  
"Charles, you may go-"  
  
"Evan, sir," the dark haired man corrected awkwardly.  
  
James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose ".. _Evan_ , I want you to leave."  
  
"B-but sir, you haven't even.."  
  
“Leave. _GET OUT_ ,” and with Jim's sudden anger, the rather handsome young man fled. Jim covered his face with both hands, he was already flaccid. Thus, he saw no use in trying anything again tonight. Sitting there for a bit longer, trying to avoid his own mind, Jim became blank. He readied himself for bed, once laid down he couldn’t sleep.  
  
He had gotten so used to Sebastian holding him close, to his company by his side. He missed him.  
  
Sebastian had ruined him.  
  
~-*-*-*-~  
  
At home, Moran woke to the sound of an incoming text. He stretched and rolled the kinks out of his neck, he knew he shouldn't have drank so much tonight. Sleeping on the couch? Yet another bad idea, he scolded himself. Seeing the blinking light, he checked his cell.  The text was from the one and only M, his boss- the man he still couldn't get over. That selfish fuck, Sebastian didn't want to see shit from him. Yet, he still opened it in case of business.. He hadn’t expected the contents of the message.  
  
_I hate you. -JM_  
  
Sebastian didn’t reply.  
  
~-*-*-*-~  
  
A week had gone by, and Jim had become overly wrapped up into his work. Except for business, nobody had heard from Moriarty.  
  
He typed away on three different computers, with eyes resembling a raccoon’s. He worked away all hours of each day. Plotting murders, making games to (distract himself and) tease and toy with Sherlock, and of course- running an entire underground crime world.  
  
With trembling sleep deprived hands, the mastermind downed his third cup of authentic Italian espresso. Back to work once again, he soon caught himself dozing off.. Only to be awoken by his phone vibrating. A text, obviously, but from whom? He hoped for a moment Sebastian.

  
  
_Were you involved in the disappearance of the psychiatrist cannibal in the Massachusetts and Virginia areas? -SH_

  
  
Jim smirked:  
  
_Massachusetts and Virginia areas? You mean inside the US? Why, I don’t know what you're talking about detective. What cannibal? -JM_

  
  
_I won’t play your games, Moriarty. -SH_

  
  
_Yet, you’re researching said cannibal right now, what might I deduce about this? -JM_

  
  
_Nothing. -SH_

  
  
_Tick-Tock, Sherlock. He might get hungry again.. ;) -JMxx_

 

  
  
No reply. James snickered softly, he went to glance at Sebastian- oh. Right, he cleared his throat, Sebastian wasn’t here, hadn't been for some time now.. He wasn’t coming back. Not that Jim had missed him- no, not at all. Of course, of course he didn’t miss him..  
  
Oh, yes he had.  
  
~-*-*-*-~  
  
Once again, the sun had set, and the constellations had showed themselves. James laid in bed. This would be his first actual attempt to sleep this week. It was quiet, too quiet, yet his thoughts bellowed and boomed, his mind wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. Thinking, thinking, thinking- he needed relief, where had he found relief before? Sebastian was the welcomed break from thought- Sebastian, the same man he had damaged emotionally til he left. Until he left forever-  
  
So sentimental. He _longed_  for him. James shut his eyes, the clock ticked- ticked- ticked. He sat up, grabbed his phone and texted the man he found himself longing for more than he ever thought possible. He needed him, he needed Sebastian- there was no other way.  
  
_I miss you -JM_  
  
He curled up in a ball, he knew he wouldn’t be getting a response. He always knew. Apparently, he wasn’t missed back.  
  
~-*-*-*-~  
  
It wasn’t an easy thing to make Sebastian Moran cry, he had killed so many- became so numb, yet his heart broke when he read Jim’s text. He tried to tell himself Jim deserves whatever pain he got. He told himself that his boss was only playing games, he didn't give an actual fuck about the sniper. That’s what he told himself, but it's not what he had believed. He found himself reminiscing his previous times with his boss. . He was certain the dangerous man didn't just snuggle up to any employee- let alone did he let them see his genuine smile when speaking about math, of all things.  
  
Then again, the little bastard wanted the detective- he didn't want Sebastian. Sebastian was only a means to the end.  
  
An overwhelming sadness loomed over the sniper. He couldn’t get back to sleep that night, instead he laid awake with his own sickening memories of the only man he would ever love.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are what keep me updating~!! Don't be afraid, I don't bite.. much!


	3. Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody has heard from Jim Moriarty for awhile. Sebastian begins to worry that Jim's harmed himself.. Only to be disturbed by a late night guest soon after.

Even more time had passed since Jim's last encounter with Sebastian. Each day became a worse struggle for James. He wouldn’t leave his bed, he wouldn’t even leave his flat. Only opting to work from home, Moriarty wasn’t even able to keep up with his own standards of work flow.  
  
The head of the empire was a mess of over boiling depression and anxieties.  
  
Clinical depression was taking a hold on him once again. He hadn’t eaten, slept, nor was he functioning anywhere near top performance anymore. The man was a ghost of his former self, he needed _help_. What was it that used to help him through these specific struggles, the struggles to stay alive?  
Jim ignored the obvious answer.  
  
Sebastian Moran wasn’t someone he could contact again.

  
~-*-*-*-~  
  
  
Word had spread that the boss was sick. Nobody had been hearing from Moriarty quite like they used to. Sebastian had only been sent one job this week. One job? That was more than just a bit unusual. With his coming worry and stress over the man he had been ignoring, Seb’s smoking had worsened significantly. Then, as if to make it worse his mind delivered this next image: What if.. What if Jim would end himself?.. Scratch that, what if he _already_ had?  
  
He remembered the time he caught his employer with the barrel of a pistol pressed into the roof of his mouth. Not just any pistol either, the 9mm Browning _Sebastian_  had given him. Those big dark eyes stared out the window, finger braced on the trigger ready to pull, and that tone of his humming- that sorta sound should’ve been a pleasant memory, not one that made the sniper sick every time he thought of it. Not to mention Sebastian never did listen to AirSupply again after that. He really didn’t like to think about it, or what would’ve happened if he hadn’t walked in. 

  
Without much more thought, the sniper sent Jim a text. It took him three times to rewrite his message before he hit send, and when he finally did, his fist was tucked into his mouth as he bit down on it. Worry was boiling him from inside out.

  
  
_Need to talk to you. -SM_

  
  
He wouldn’t be getting a reply.  
  
~-*-*-*-~  
  
That evening, Sebastian snored lightly in his bed. An empty whiskey bottle held tightly in his grasp, drinking was the only way he could sleep lately. Well, at least without nightmares of Jim’s eventual, if not already committed, suicide. He had kept himself busy cleaning and reassembling his rifles, but in the end, the need for sleep became apparent, and so he drank.  
  
In the secluded blanket of night, a silhouette stalked through the small mess of a home, if you could call it that.  
  
He hadn’t been expecting any visitors- he never did. The sniper turned onto his back in his sleep, a quiet grumble leaving his slumbering snoring lips. He didn’t wake when the bottle was pried from his fingers, nor when the gentlest kiss was pressed to his knuckles.  
  
A weight plopped softly onto his hips, it was faint, almost unnoticeable to anyone untrained, but Sebastian was trained. He had felt it. His eyes shot open, reaching for his gun– his hand stopped by a thin hand and a hushed tone. Despite his tiredness, he recognized the specific weight that sat on him, and the way bony hands felt pushed into his chest now.  
  
“Jim, what the fuck are _you_ doing in my home?”  
  
“I couldn’t sleep, Moran,“ Jim whispered almost soothingly with a dismal grin. He didn’t finish what his mind had continued: I couldn’t sleep, Moran, not knowing you hate me now.  
  
Oh, oh, of course the little fucker was back to use him. Was the game ever done?  How could Sebastian have ever felt sorry for this little manipulative asshole? The sniper grimaced. What was he, huh, a fuckbuddy and heating pillow?  
“Get out,” Seb reached for his bedside lamp clicking it on. He winced, only to then glare at the intruder.  
  
“Moran, hear me out..“ James tried again.  
“You found your way in, I know you can get out,” the sniper pointed towards the door of his flat.  
“No- B- I missed you- I missed you, Bastian,” the mastermind spoke softly as if he were afraid to break Sebastian by speaking at all.  
  
What a little faker.  
  
The assassin scoffed, “oh, I’m fucking sure you missed me.” As his eyes adjusted to the light, it was then that he realized how truly pathetic Jim actually looked sat there. He was pale, well more so than usual, his eyes darker than they had ever been. Even more worrisome his hair was a mess, lips chapped, and were his eyes puffy? Jim looked like hell, something Sebastian had never really seen before, even with Jim’s issues with mental stability. Had he looked this miserable the last time he saw him, this uncertain? No, no, James hadn’t. This was _new_.  
  
“I thought I was replaceable?” Sebastian meant to sound harsh, but ended up softer than he wanted to be. His own feelings destroying the cold act he was trying to put up.  
  
“I miss.. _you_ ,” James whimpered out, it was surprisingly sweet to hear, he looked down at Sebastian’s hands which rested on his stomach. The Irishman took damaged hands in his own rather delicate ones and placed a kiss atop them.  
  
That was certainly a _tender_ gesture to give _just_ a fuckbuddy..  
  
“Y'mean you missed my dick,” the sniper chided, he couldn’t believe how wilted Jim looked in whole. Was he really that alone _without_ him? Did he miss Sebastian? Jim wouldn’t meet his former lover’s gaze anymore. His dark eyes missing more life than they ever had before. Where had that special spark of insanity gone?  
“If that’s what you think. I’ll just go,” the Irishman tried to sound fine- like he always did so perfectly, always such a good little actor- but he couldn’t. His voice wavered a tiny bit, and Sebastian wasn’t that cold. He couldn’t bear torturing Jim anymore.  
  
He pulled James in for a kiss. It was cute how shocked Jim looked at this, Sebastian slipped his tongue past his lover’s lips with utter ease. Not much to his surprise, he was  responded to rather eagerly.. Desperately.  
  
It wasn’t long before Sebastian had helped James scoot closer up on him, never once breaking their kiss. Jim pulled back just a bit, grazing his teeth along Sebastian’s bottom lip. Allowing Sebastian the chance to speak, “y'know, Jim..” he rumbled with a cocky smirk, “this isn’t 221B.”  
  
Moriarty huffed, only to smirk back and steal a quick kiss, “mm, too bad.. and here I came to actually see you- but if you think I was looking for Baker Street- I must be off–” Jim teased with a nearly cruel grin. Sebastian snickered, grabbing James he pulled him into a harsh kiss.  
  
“Don’t you fucking go, anywhere- Understand?”  
  
The two shared their next heated kiss. It felt more hurried, needy, passionate, and   _loving_  even.   
“Fuck Jim, missed you, too..” the sniper groaned, and Moriarty snickered.  
“I know, Bastian, I can feel just how much you missed me prodding into my ass..”  
Sebastian howled out a laugh, “such a fine arse indeed, I missed it..”  
James rolled his eyes with a smile, “I’m sure you did, Basher..”  
  
Sebastian pulled Jim closer, it was a rough action but his words made the smaller man’s heart take a leap, “I haven’t been with anyone since you. Not even after you acted like a fucking prick.”  
  
Jim whimpered at the whispered voice, his own arousal spiking through him, “oh, my tiger..”  
He murmured back, stealing another kiss from those lips he had missed so. “Always so faithful to me-“ A kiss.  
“mm, you deserve a reward and so much more..” James kissed Sebastian again, slow and certainly more tender than the last few. Sebastian closed his eyes just as Jim had his own. The sniper’s scarred hands gripped Jim’s hips as they shared their slow kiss. They broke for air, and James kissed along Sebastian’s jaw line, proceeding down his exposed neck.  
  
“Bet you’re glad I don’t sleep in a shirt, now aren’t you?”  
  
Jim gave a soft sound, “mm.. You tell me..” He nipped at a scar on Sebastian’s shoulder making the sniper give a content sigh. Both men recalling how it had gotten there. A knife fight on a job, as always, Sebastian won. Jim grinned against his lover’s flesh.  
“My handsome tiger, I’m going to relieve you of your aching now.. Give you a special treat..”  
  
With that promise, Jim began to crawl off of Sebastian’s stomach, and down to his thighs. He sat himself there. Taking his fingers, he curled down the sniper’s waistband, grinning as the man sucked a careful breath in. Sebastian noticed at that moment, he wasn’t sure how he had lasted without this terrible devil of a man.  
  
“My beautiful tiger, so hard for me already.. I’m going to suck you off, Bastian..” Dark eyes glittered up at his pale ones. Sebastian’s heart pattered in his chest, dear lord, Jim was going to give him head. Sebastian was certain he’d die.  
“Yeah? You gonna suck me off..? Is that how you say sorry for being a complete bell-end?” Sebastian didn’t get a reply, instead he got a cold hand grasping his hot length.  
“F-fuck,” he breathed out as Jim stroked him. Sebastian didn’t have to wait long for a warm wet tongue to lap at his sensitive tip.  
“Wanna make you feel good, Bastian.. I’ll let  you come down my throat, you want that, hm?” Sebastian moaned in agreement at Jim’s filthy words, that voice sent pleasure shooting down his spine.  
  
Then, he took Sebastian’s cock into his mouth with ease. He licked the head, swirling his tongue around the tip, before taking it slowly into his mouth. James set a quick pace making Sebastian grab a hold of dark hair automatically. Bobbing his head up and down, hands placed firmly on the bed, Jim was certainly trying to please Sebastian- sure he’d given Seb  blowjobs before (the only employee to ever get such a treat), but never did he allow him to ‘come down his throat’. The sniper was getting close already, his hips raised off the bed as Jim sucked him roughly. He hadn’t had this in so long– and it was _Jim_ \- he wasn’t lasting, and the little devil was being so good.. And his release was coming towards like a tidal wave of ecstasy. He was so close, about to spill over.  
“F-fuck, Boss- Stop.”  
Jim halted his movements, he popped off with a lewd wet sound and stared at him with large blackened eyes.  
“What is it- Was that not–?” He seemed worried, but the twinkle in his eyes told otherwise. He knew damn well why Sebastian had stopped him.  
“C'mere..”  
  
A kiss, Sebastian pulled Jim up for another kiss of the most tender nature.. And it felt so _right_. James shifted to sit on Sebastian again, lips and tongue dancing together as they tasted one another once more.  
  
“Lemme fuck you Jim, wanna fill you up…” Sebastian growled into the kiss, and Jim nipped his lip with a reply, “this was meant to be about you, Bastian.”  
The sniper chuckled, “I really don’t give a shit- I want to come inside you.. with you..” That actually made Jim’s face flush, an involuntary action he had hoped Sebastian didn’t notice, and he was certain he _did._  Either way, Seb didn’t say anything of it, and James was grateful.  
“Open your trousers, Jimmy..” the sniper  nipped at his employer’s throat, resting his head onto the smaller man’s shoulder.  Sebastian nipped there, sucking a mark as he watched Jim reach for his bottoms.  
  
It was cute to watch _the_  Jim Moriarty fumble to open his tight slacks. Once they were open, the assassin palmed at his lover’s length through his clothes. He smirked as Jim pressed forward against his hand, head tipping back with a soft moan.  
“So desperate to be touched,” the sniper grinned, “do you like that, boss? Have you been going without this?- Christ, you _did_  miss me.”  
  
Sebastian gave the bulge a squeeze. James moaned in appreciation, he leaned into Sebastian, stealing a rough kiss. Sebastian slid his hand into Jim’s opened trousers and pulled his pants down, releasing the man’s length from captivity. Sebastian took Jim’s cock in hand. He stroked him slowly, only then to go faster.  
“ _F-fuck_ , y-yes– I’ve missed you, how many times do I have to say that,” Jim whined against his partner’s lips. He hated this need that burnt through him for Sebastian. He needed him- couldn’t the loveable moron see that?  
  
A chuckle rumbled through Sebastian’s chest at the way Jim was bucking up into his hand. The Irish devil _really_  was desperate- so desperate he whimpered when Sebastian released his cock. The sniper grinned as he watched the poor member twitch and ooze. He lowered his hand, teasing the tip and watched his boss squirm. The sight was beautiful. James growled, arms wrapping around Sebastian’s neck as he ground against him suddenly, smashing and grinding their cocks together roughly.  
  
Sebastian took both their leaking lengths in hand, smearing mixed precome around the bases. Stroking them in time together, Sebastian claimed Jim’s lips again. It was unique feeling their skin rubbing together- getting off equally with deliciously devious friction. It _felt_  more intimate, and they were both getting so close now.  
“Bastian-”  
The plea didn’t need to be finished for Sebastian to understand. With a swipe of his thumb over both tips and a few more quickened strokes. They climaxed together as tidal waves of pleasure crashed their systems. Jim groaned into the kiss, body trembling in utter ecstasy, just as Sebastian had finished with a growl that would put any beast to shame.  
  
They were spent. Jim rested his head against Sebastian’s shoulder, panting as he came down from his high. Sebastian continued stroking them until they were both finished. His mind flooded with orgasmic endorphins. James lifted his head slowly, with half-lidded tired eyes, the mastermind pulled Sebastian down towards him once again.  
  
Staying together in a warm embrace, they shared another kiss, tongues lazily meeting and tangling as they tasted one another.  
  
“You were amazing..” Jim muttered as he placed his head on Seb’s chest, listening to his steadying heartbeat.  
“Even better than that detective of yours?” Sebastian snickered but stopped at the silence he met.  
“Don’t make me apologize for how I am-” Jim murmured, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
“Apologize for how you are?.. Nah, you’re a rightful twat for thinking about him when you’re with me.. But, I don’t expect you to stop your obsessing over him either.”  
  
“It’s not an obsessi-”  
  
“Yes, it is, so don’t fucking lie to me.  I just never realized quite how personal it was for you.. You’ve been obsessed with that guy for how long? Since Carl Powers, right? That’s a long fucking time Jim to want someone. And fuck, I can’t believe this shit, but you’ve probably wanked off thinking about him.”  
Jim looked the other way and went to speak, he was cut off by Sebastian.  
“Oh my fucking god- Do you _still_  masturbate thinking about your precious detective?”  
  
“Both..” Jim nearly mumbled.  
  
“What was that?” Sebastian teased with a wicked grin.  
  
“I.. I masturbate to the thought of-… of both of you.”  
  
Sebastian’s mouth hung open a moment, well.. Jim jerked off thinking about him? But that wasn’t the important question on his mind.  
“Like.. at the same time? You think about us fucking you at the same time, don’t you?”  
At the silence from his lover, the sniper kissed Jim a little too eagerly.  
“I should spank you raw,” he grinned nipping Jim’s lip.  
He paused, “but.. I’ll stop before I get you thinkin’ about it again.“  
  
James rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
“I should have known you’d be like this..” He smiled softly as he stared into his tiger’s eyes, “Sebastian, you know.. this isn’t easy for me to say- this is weakness, a pressure point after all- you know I…”  
  
Sebastian smirked, “relax, I love you, too, Jim.. And trust me, I wouldn’t mind sharing you with the detective- especially if you let me join in on the fun, okay?”  
Jim grinned, “really now, Bastian? Such a naughty little thing you are,” he purred.  
  
“I’m naughty? You’re the one who broke into my flat to give me a fuckin’ blowjob.”  
  
  
James gave a laugh, his eyes crinkling  delightfully, and boy, did Sebastian’s heart flutter.  
“I came for an apology- the blowjob was because you got hard from feeling up my ass,” the mastermind corrected smoothly. Sebastian placed a gentle kiss on his boss’ lips. He then pulled the smaller man into his chest, laying back once again, and covered them both.  
  
“Goodnight, sweet prince.”  
  
“Really, Basher?“ James chuckled softly, "I ought to gut you for that.”  
  
Sebastian laughed.  
  
  
~-*-*-*-~  
  
Sebastian laid awake with Jim Moriarty’s slumbering form tucked underneath his arm. It was amazing how soft he could be. Sebastian blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. A smirk forming on his face as he realized how he peaceful he felt with his boss snuggled against him. For such an evil  little brat, he sure did like to cuddle.  
  
Deep down inside, he _knew_  Jim had always wanted Sherlock Holmes. He knew that it was something devouring James from before he had ever met him- yet it made his heart flutter to know that _his_  magpie had room in his twisted little heart for him. To think, Sebastian Moran the utter fuck up- being loved by the most powerful man in London. Scratch that, the world. Guess his dad was wrong when he said Sebastian was unloveable.. He wondered a moment if his old man would have a heart attack seeing him now. He’d probably hit him still- and Jim would have had the bastard killed. _Why?_ Because he loved Sebastian.  
  
  
Moran smiled at the thought. Pressing a kiss to Jim’s messy hair, the sniper reached up to put his smoke out. He pulled his lover closer into his chest, Jim squirmed in his sleep snuggled even closer than Seb had placed him.  
  
James whimpered a quiet, “..Basher..”, before breathing a contented sigh and smiling. Sebastian slowly drifted asleep listening to his boss breathe.  
  
Sebastian had never felt more loved in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ anyways.. comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated! ♡♡♡♡


	4. Conversation Over Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter.
> 
> Breakfast between Sebastian and Jim.

It was in the morning that the topic hit the table again.

Jim was sitting at the kitchen table, sitting with most bare thighs on Sebastian’s wooden chairs. Instead of dressing once again, Moriarty had opted to wear one of Sebastian’s giant shirts. Well, over-sized for Jim, yet regular sized for the six-foot-four sniper. When Seb saw him in just his shirt- it took him everything he had not to just plop the brat onto the table and take him.

However, Sebastian should be awarded for his amazing restraint, because despite Jim being such a little tease (in that knowingly ' _barely_ covers his ass' shirt), the sniper chose food over sex. At least, he chose it _this time_ , anyways.. Next time, Jim may not eat.

“When do you want to fuck him?” Sebastian grumbled with a fag in mouth as he fried an egg. His gaze turning to peek at Moriarty's bare thighs under the table. Jim’s brows shot up, he stared at Sebastian only to snicker suddenly.  
“Are we back on _him_ again? Do _you_ really want to shag him?”

Sebastian thought a moment.  
“I mean, Jim.. If you were with me, I’d shag _the Queen._ ”

Moriarty laughed at the image he imagined, “how charming tiger, _really_.”  
God, he sounded so happy right now, Seb wanted to capture this moment for eternity. Sebastian realized he’d be more than willing to do a lot of terrible things if it made James Moriarty smile.  
Sebastian chuckled shooting Jim a wink, his boss grinned back.

“Honestly, I suppose we should find out if he wants to shag us equally,” James thought out loud. He closed his eyes as Sebastian put their meals onto plates.  
“I want to make sure he wants it- that he wants it too, I may be a monster, Sebastian, but I’m not _that_.”

“Oh? You think he doesn’t? I’m sure if you offered to blow him- he’d cum on spot.. And if you’re a monster, Jim, than I’m equally at fault here. You dream it up. I pull the actual trigger..“  
With a sighed, “Sebastian..”, Jim side-glanced him as he placed the food on the table.  
“No, trust me, you could _look_ at the bloody virgin and he’d come, Jim. You’re pracrically his living kink.”

“My god, Bastian, I’m good.. But not that good.” Jim murmured rather quietly. He forked at his egg, toying with it. He looked up at Sebastian slowly, “do you think he wants me that much?”

“Jus’ you wait, Boss. Before long, he’ll be wrapped around your finger and begging for more.” Sebastian bit into his toast.

“Well, I am _that_  good,” Jim spoke smoothly only to start giggling, “Bastian- your beard..”  
Sebastian smacked the crumbs out of his facial hair, things like bread crumbs always got stuck around his lips. He gave a chuckle and even more delightful smile back to his lover, “better?”

“Yes, my god, don’t talk with food in your mouth..“ Jim acted like he was annoyed but his wriggling grin told otherwise.  
Seb took another bite before muttering with a fully mouth, "sorry boss.”

Sebastian was glad only he got to see this side of Jim.. That would be his only issue with sharing. This was his magpie, _his_ Jim, and if Sherlock got in the way- he’d end him. He could share- he could- but if that little fuck tried to take Jim from him- if he wouldn’t share… then Seb’s hand would be forced. Something told Sebastian that Jim knew what he was thinking, the shorter man became so silent suddenly.

With dark serious eyes he spoke to Seb, “you’ll _always_ be my favorite, pet. You will always be _mine_ , tiger. Nobody can change that, not even Sherlock.”

Jim meant every word- He believed it to be true. Despite that fact, the assassin feared that this was a promise Jim wouldn’t be able to keep. The rest of their meal was had in silence. 


	5. The Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys set their plan into action.

Sherlock opened the front door of 221B. Slowly heading towards the stairs, Sherlock noted nothing seemed to be amiss- until he made it to the very top. His door creaked.. With a raise of his brow, Sherlock thought. It couldn’t have been John, he’s over with some woman _(again)_ \- he stayed the night.. The morning is too early for him to be back already. Mycroft? No, he wouldn’t have left the door open. Lestrade would have been too obvious- nor is it Mrs.Hudson, she’s out- Irene would have texted, she always did. that only leaves one other person… Yes, this was too perfect to be anyone else, anyone else but _him_.  
  
Sherlock took a shuddering breath , excitement boiling in his stomach, he reached for the door.  
  
“Moriarty.”  
  
“Please, Sherlock.. It’s Jim,” the suit clad Irishman turned with a grin. Sherlock stared ahead at the man, “James.”  
  
“Touché.”  
  
“I knew you’ve visited my home previously, at least six times.. perhaps seven, the question is.. Why did you let me find you. No, why did you want me to find you?”  
  
“Boring question really, next one.”  
  
Sherlock smirked, “of course,  why are you here?”  
  
“That’s obvious, Sherlock.“  
  
“Humor me,” the detective smiled.  
  
“This is just where I get off, but we both knew that, didn’t we?” Jim smirked back, mischief sparkling in his eye.  
“Ah, yes.. I thought you had people for _that_?” Sherlock queried back, eyes glancing down at Jim’s obvious erection. The detective silently thanked his coat for not showing his own growing excitement. They both stared at each other, silent only a moment.  
“As of more recent times, I have _a man_ for that.”  
Sherlock snickered, “I thought no one ever got to you?”  
Moriarty licked his lips, only to step nearly chest to chest with Sherlock, “he’s watching us as right now. My darling could blow your head off as we speak.. Isn’t that just deliciously dangerous, Sherlock?”  
  
The detective stared into dark eyes, “a sniper, is he?” This only made Jim grin more, “most dangerous sniper in London.”  
  
“I see,“ Sherlock offered.  
  
“Do you really?” Jim tilted his head playfully. Then silence.  
  
“He won’t kill you, you know.” Jim turned to face the window with a wink. He could’ve been faking- but they both knew that wasn’t true.  
“I know,” Sherlock spoke almost breathlessly.  
“Quite the danger kink you have there, Sherlock..” The Irishman purred smoothly. Oh good, he knew.  
  
  
Sherlock sighed and took small strides towards the moving away devil of a man.  
James Moriarty turned to face the detective, “how often do you think of me, Sherlock?”  
Holmes ignored his question, turning towards his mantel once again, and away from the spider like man.  
  
“Why are you here?” the detective whispered. He hadn’t needed to ask, they both knew the answer.  
“To offer you a game, of course,“ the devil breathed back.  
  
The detective raised a brow at his nemesis.  
  
“A game for three.”  
  
“For three?” Sherlock parroted.  
  
“Don’t play stupid, Sherlock, it’s unbecoming, really. If you’re scared, we can start slow..” James licked his lips, stalking up to Sherlock. They sized each other up, gazes burning through one another.  
  
Sherlock stepped closer, fingers barely grazing Jim’s pale flesh, sliding his long digits along his nemesis’ cheekbone. Usually black seeming eyes glowed a golden brown in the morning light. They flutter closed to the gentle touch. Sherlock moves even closer, his breath on Moriarty’s face, he grazes his lips over Jim’s.  
  
They kiss.  
  
~-*-*-*-~  
  
Sherlock wasn’t sure how he had agreed to this so quickly, but here he was, fingers tangled in Jim Moriarty’s hair as the Irish devil sucked him off. The detective let out a tone he never thought he’d ever make, heat filling his core slowly. The man on his knees was certainly too practiced at this.. Obviously that sniper of his must have enjoyed James like this quite often.  
Was that jealousy?  
How had they gotten to this point?  
The actual virgin Sherlock, allowing _the_  Moriarty to do something so ordinary. It was positively dirty. The act so ordinary, yet from this man so filthy, so wrong, so incredibly distractingly interesting. As Jim had said, _’it’s not going to be Sebastian  blowing your head.'_  
Truthfully however, Sherlock had been imagining this for so long, his toes curled in his shoes as his _nemesis_  pressed his nose against his pubic hairs. _The_ Jim Moriarty was.. What was the term? He hated this. Jim Moriarty was deepthroating him- swallowing around his tip, and the worst part is.. Sherlock _l_ _oved_  every second of it.  
  
Jim’s eyes closed as he took Sherlock deeper into his mouth, gagging slightly as the tip hit the back of his throat. Somehow, the plan had gone perfectly well. Sebastian _was_  right, the Sherlock Holmes wanted Jim on his knees for him for a very long time… And it made him proud? Yes, proud that he could make Sherlock this aroused- this hard and needing. He felt his own cock straining against his trousers still, harder than before. He always did get s aroused just from stepping foot into Sherlock’s breathing space, but this, this was different. The feelings were delightfully mutual. Blindly, James undid his fly and belt, opening just enough to pull his own member out and stroke it.  
  
“I-Is he still watching?” Sherlock moaned, head tipped back against the wall, eyes shut tightly. He reopened them to glance down at the man too preoccupied to physically answer. Dark eyes met light blues, as if mentally telling his other the answer. A red sight lit, aimed against Sherlock’s chest from the window. He was watching- Sherlock could have died this entire time. His fingers dug in tighter, James gave a moan as his hair was tugged.

~-*-*-*-~

  
Meanwhile, as those two had their fun, Sebastian watched from a distant roof. He groaned fully erect and very annoyed. Seb sat back on his ass, pulling his throbbing cock out, he began stroking himself. It would take them a bit to finish, the sniper had time to enjoy himself as well.  
  
He closed his eyes as he jerked off, envisioning his boss’ lips wrapped around his length. He imagined being sucked off just as Jim was doing for that (undeserving, if you ask Sebastian,) posh boy detective.  
  
The thought alone made Sebastian moan into his mic.  
  
~-*-*-*-~  
  
James heard Sebastian's dirty sound in his earpiece, he would have smirked if he could. His filthy little tiger was loving this just as much as Jim was. The genius bobbed his head faster on the detective, he sucked harshly, continuing his pace.  
  
With this cruel rhythm, it wasn’t long before Sherlock came, he was such a naughty little thing for danger. Jim sucked Sherlock, moaning as he swallowed him down with ease. Moriarty sat back, mouth glistening with saliva and cum. Still masturbating all the while watching Sherlock with a wicked menacing eye. If the detective could have- he would have come again. That look was pure sex- Jim was always pure sex.  
  
Sherlock was certain the sniper was listening in- wanking off the same way his employer was now. The detective knew it was wrong to be so turned on by knowing a trained assassin was watching. Let alone, touching himself while watching, waiting to kill Sherlock if he made a wrong move. He knew it was wrong to be turned on by Moriarty, he knew what he did was wrong- oh, did he know…  
Yet, it _excited_ him.  
Sherlock was excited by watching his nemesis, his equal, become a panting mess in front of him. To have such a powerful man on his knees gagging on him. He shuddered, so deep in thought, he hadn’t even noticed that Jim had come as well. Only noticing when he felt the warm tongue of Moriarty lapping up any drippings of orgasmic fluid from his length.  
  
Holmes tried not to think about it, but he bent to take a kiss from James. He had wanted to taste his nemesis for so long, much to the Irishman’s overall surprise, yet, he kissed the detective back enthusiastically. The pair shared another heated kiss filled with new experimentations, quick learning, and  sounds of the most erotic nature. When Jim pulled back, Sherlock was positively dazed, he’d enjoyed that much more than he ever expected. He had enjoyed all of it, the surprise of a visit, the sudden head delivered so expertly by Moriarty, and yes, even the kisses. Sherlock knew their was more than just lust to those, an idea he tried to forget. Yet, he had enjoyed himself so, and obviously, so had James. In fact, the detective could get used to this sort of attention from the criminal.  
  
  
“I do hope we can do this again,” the devil of a man grinned. Sherlock knew they would.  
  
They both did, really.  
  
“Hm, let me know when you want to play again, sexy.” Sherlock shivered, how electrifying of him to say. He hated how those words made his cheeks flush with blood, he hated that it spread heat all the way to his neck and down. The worst part was just how excited he felt for their next meeting. With that, the criminal left.  
  
~-*-*-*-~

  
Sebastian stood outside waiting for James, “took you long enough,” he muttered stomping out his cigarette.  
Jim grinned, “like my performance, Sebastian?”  
The sniper smirked, “mm, wish you weren’t only blowing the posh little prick.”  
  
“Bastian,” Moriarty snickered, “don’t mope.” The sniper placed a protective arm over his boss and, more importantly, lover.  
“Thought you woulda finished yourself, Sebby. Guess I’ll just have to help fix the mess,” Jim purred into Sebastian’s ear, nipping it and tugging lightly as they walked.  
  
Seb stopped, yanking Jim suddenly, he dashed off towards cabs, “WE’RE CATCHING THE FIRST CAB BACK ASAP-”  
Jim laughed. Well, that was one way to make Sebastian quit moping that would _always_ work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!! Enjoying my fic? Kudos, comments, and bookmarks really help me know that!! If you like my writing, don't be afraid to tell me! In fact, I'll love you if you do! xx


	6. The Tiger and his Magpie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiger woke before his beloved magpie, little did he know just what sorta day they would be going through.

Sebastian woke before the man nestled against his side so warmly did. It wasn’t clear yet, the sort of morning the sniper would be having- or the kind his boss would be either.  
He smiled softly at the pale form coiled into itself, leaning down he peppered Jim with soft kisses in hopes to wake him.

It worked, and that the sniper knew, it was obvious.. What Seb wasn’t sure of, was why James didn’t want him to know it had woken him. Why was he faking asleep? Why did he tense up so badly? Sebastian frowned, by now- he knew better. The sniper blinked tired eyes, oh, he was an idiot for being so confused. It was going to be this sort of morning again, the trained-assassin would always dread these times.  
“Jim.. I’m going to go shower,” he spoke softly, on days like this, that was the only way to speak to his lover. Seb knew what to do on the days, that the man he loved struggled with overwhelming mental agony.

For his effort, Sebastian didn’t get a reply, nor had he been expecting one.  
“You’re gonna take one, too.. c'mon..” He placed strong arms on the slim frame of his one and only. No fight, no resistance, no anything- Sebastian lifted James Moriarty out of bed- the mastermind would’ve just gone limp on the floor if Seb hadn’t held onto him so carefully.

“Just a few steps, boss.. c'mon you can do it..”

Jim’s legs finally moving to step, Seb kept him held close, giving him his body for support. The colonel’s heart broke when he saw his love’s face- so cold, so dead, so lifeless. No, it wasn’t lifeless, Jim was alive, yet utterly empty. Days like this had been becoming more common, Sebastian knew that soon something would break- something would snap inside of Jim… And then, he wouldn’t be back.. Sebastian dreaded the thought. It made his stomach twist into sickeningly tight knots.

_What if today was that day? What if Jim didn’t want to live anymore?_

“C'mon Jim, just a bit more,” the soldier kept his soft easy tone. No need to worry Jim, no need to worry himself. On days like today, James was so vulnerable, so.. open, his usual protective shell broken, his mask shattered. He was pale, delicate, lips chapped, and eyes almost sunken in fully. Dead, that’s how he looked, Jim looked dead.

His eyes which usually had such a shine to them- such a glistening of mad spark that would come or go.. Faded, dark, _gone_. Sometimes these moods would last for a day, sometimes a week, once multiple. That had been a difficult month for the sniper- balancing work and helping his boss.  Sebastian knew he was a reason James Moriarty still lived.. But it didn’t make handling this any easier.  Hah, how had he ever believed himself to be _just_ a fuckbuddy? He never paid attention to the way Jim would trust him with this- trust him with himself. Moran felt guilt at never realizing just how much Jim had given to him without saying it. How could he have been so stupid?

Turning on the shower, Seb helped Jim inside, the mastermind sat on the edge of the tub staring blankly ahead. Sebastian wondered if James thought when he was like this? What was that mind like usually- what was it like dampened and dark as it was now?  _Was it quiet?_  
Sebastian knew what Jim was like when his mind was too loud, when it was too much even for the mad genius- Then, he had sought a release of some, any, sort: music, sex, math, stargazing, and anything that would shut out the voices, the complexities his mind would brew in what should have been the quiet of the night.

This wasn’t _that_.

It took them longer than usual to bathe themselves. Sebastian did all the work, James just stared ahead, every once in a while turning to just stare at the soldier. The way the man’s neck twisted and turned reminded Seb of a bird, but always, those dark eyes stared dead ahead. He couldn’t be bothered to really move- and to the best of his abilities, Sebastian understood and took the needed actions.

Helping him out of the shower, Sebastian toweled Jim dry. There was nothing about this that could be read as sexual or even romantic, not to Sebastian- this only broke his heart.

Sebastian smiled softly at his lover, “how about we sit together and watch a movie, hm? How does that sound?” As expected, he was given a dead stare of dark dulled eyes and absolute silence.  
“Right,” Sebastian chirped, always the little  trooper. Wrapping a fluffy towel around Jim, they went towards the bedroom first. 

Soon, Jim was dressed in comfortable pajama bottoms and Sebastian’s oversized shirt.. And the sniper himself wore sweatpants and a tanktop.  
It made Sebastian sick if he thought about this all too long. On days like this, he knew if he had left Jim in bed, his love would still be there. He knew that there was a chance to come home to.. Well, maybe this time Jim would’ve succeeded in his attempt to end his own life. Sebastian had learned not to leave Jim during these moments.

“Got any ideas for what movie, love?”  
The sniper hugged Jim gently as they walked along to the couch. The mastermind seemed blank and gone from this world. This only left Sebastian feeling even more queazy. _Jim, you can’t leave me, not now, not once I have you._  
The sniper pushed forward, “let’s see… How about something you love.. Yeah? ..Uh….“

Moran wracked his brain trying to think of a film Jim liked- that weren’t about death or mental illnesses.. or things to that depressing extent. Jim needed something other than _that_.  
Jim likes science fiction.. X-Files? Too dark for today. E.T., no.. Last time it made Jim cry even if he said it didn’t.. Alien? Fuck.

  
Sebastian crouched by their film collection, he smiled slightly grabbing a plastic case.  
“How about Close Encounters, that sound good to you?”  
Much to the sniper’s surprise, James gave a small nod. Ah, he was still in there, Seb’s heart hammered with hope. Moran grinned, proud to get a positive reaction, he popped the dvd in and plopped onto the couch next to Jim, remote in hand.

Close Encounters of the Third Kind was one of Jim’s favorite film classics.. The little nerd. Sebastian didn’t even have to pull Jim towards him, the mastermind migrated against his chest, firmly snuggled into protective warmth. The assassin’s chest pulled tight and he draped a blanket over his lover, placing his arm over him as he hit play with the other.

“Sebastian..”

The sniper, smiled softly, “yeah Jimmy?”

“Do you love me?”

Sebastian bit his lip, “yeah- yeah I do. I love you, Jim.” He watched Moriarty _trying_ to process the information. Jim never had to process shit, he always understood everything, automatically.. Sebastian felt uneasy as he turned his attention back to James. His lover just.. stared ahead, he refused to meet the sniper’s worried gaze.

Deciding to be quiet, they sat in silence and watched the movie.

~-*-*-*-~

Later at night, Sebastian pulled the covers down and climbed into bed next to the almost mute Moriarty.  
He wrapped firm arms around the man who spoke quietly, “as I do you, Sebastian…”

It took Sebastian a moment to remember Jim’s question from hours prior. He smiled nuzzling his bearded face into Jim’s cheek, he placed a kiss there. Feeling a smile pull at his lover’s face, Sebastian couldn’t help his own that grew even wider.

Sebastian Moran would always love his magpie.. And it seemed Jim Moriarty would always love his tiger.

“I know, Jim.. I know,” Sebastian wasn’t one to cry, someone who cried in his certain line of work, probably wouldn’t make it home in one piece.  
Yet, at Jim’s sudden statement, he felt his voice crack as he spoke, “I know.. I know- that’s why you always come back to me..”

James closed his eyes, letting out a shuddering sigh he nodded slowly, solemnly.

“Promise you won’t go, Jim,” the sniper’s grip tightened. "Promise you won’t leave me.”

“I can’t-”

“Promise me.”

“I-… Promised.”

Sebastian didn’t let Jim go that night. He held him close, uncaring to the tear that slipped down his scarred cheek and nose and onto his love’s pale skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys, life is making it terribly fuckin hard to update this fic.. ;w;b
> 
> As always.. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks really help me keep updating. It lets me know if you guys like or dislike my fics.. and if anyone cares if I even update this.
> 
> Thanks as always, love you guys!! xx


	7. Tables Have Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title makes zero sense til the second half? I guess.
> 
> Smutty. Feelsy. 
> 
>  
> 
> I Missed you guys!! I still have most chapters pre-written but life has made it where I can't update at all anymore. (I'm trying to be able to again. Love yall)- editing is so hard on this phone. :I
> 
> *_*_*_*_

More days went by without a word from the detective, and despite Sebastian’s best efforts- he couldn’t exactly keep Jim company.

The mastermind had gone nearly not speaking to moping on the couch, to moping in bed. He wasn’t in the mood to work- to read- to do anything anymore. Sherlock hadn’t texted him. Sebastian was out on a job, and Jim’s boredom spread- yet he couldn’t stop thinking. The criminal curled up quietly in a ball. Only to suddenly jump up and frantically pace around the room. He couldn’t concentrate! There was too much happening mentally, he needed to get away- he needed sweet relief.

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When Sebastian returned from his job utterly exhausted. It always led to trouble when the target didn’t appear as expected, he had to quickly switch to plan B. In the end, sure, he got the fucker- but, it was a lot of work taking down a group of bodyguards.. And not to mention the mental fatigue of worrying about a bored and depressed Moriarty? Sebastian’s mind helpfully reminding him of the other day, and Jim’s overall negative history with mental health. With a sigh of relief, Seb scanned the living area.. Okay.. Where the fuck was Jim?

Sebastian’s stomach soured at the ( _worst_ ) possibilities, yet he began his search anyways. Not on the couch, could be a good sign, Seb thought, trying to be hopeful. He wasn’t in the kitchen, when was he ever in there anyways? Quietly he stalked towards the bedroom. Grabbing the handle gently, he listened first, something was rustling- something wet- something constant as Jim would say mathematically. The sniper deadpanned, well, he certainly did jerk off a lot recently.

Moran creaked the open door carefully, and as he had expected.. James was kneeling on the bed, eyes closed, hand stroking himself quickly. He was always the sight to see masturbating- but what Seb hadn’t expected was what was currently being pumped in and out of him.. As Jim pleasured himself on a pink fucking dildo?! When did they even get that? Apparently, Sebastian would have to go digging through the drawers later. The worst and best part was the fucking pistol Jim had pressed under his chin, as he fucked himself, Sebastian at that moment- grew very worried and.. shamefully excited-

“Bastian-” well, depsite the danger of the handgun, Jim seemed to be enjoying himself.. and this only made the sniper stop his worrying with an electrifying spike of arousal down his spine.

Well fuck, good to see he didn’t only dream about ‘curly douche’, or so Sebastian mentally referred to the detective, since his new radio silence. Who doesn’t call after James gave him such an amazing opprotunity? A douche, that’s who. Then again, to the sniper, any chance to fuck Jim was an opprotunity to jump for. He cleared his throat, earning his favorite pair of dark eyes staring into him.  
“Hey babe, started without me?” The sniper snickered.  
Jim rolled his eyes, “I was stressed- had too much going on- and you were working.. so I took it upon myself to care for myself..”  
Sebastian nodded, opening his trousers slowly, “want help with that problem of yours? Y'know how good the Basher Moran Special helps clear your mind..”

The sniper’s walk seemed hurried, Jim grinned as he watched Seb come towards him. His Basher always was happy to lend a hand.. Or _something else_. Once the sniper made it to the bed, James pressed the gun to Sebastian’s throat, “mm, I’d love for you to help.. It can be such trouble taking care of myself-”

Sebastian stroked his own length as he watched his lover trail the gun, stroking it over his rosey bud- then to the scar on the other side. Sebastian closed his eyes with a groan, rumbling, “were you thinking of me with that toy of yours, kitten?” James pulled Seb in for a kiss, long fingers twisting themselves into short blonde hair. He pressed the gun back into the sniper’s throat as they continued their kiss. Sebastian fisted himself tighter, jerking his cock faster.

“Mm~ Basher, come into bed,” Jim purred into his ear now, his stomach and leaking prick being painted by Sebastian’s frantic jerking of his own. He nipped the assassin’s ear lobe, removing the gun and placing it gently on the edge of the mattress.  
“I want to ride you- want you to fill me up with that delicious cock of yours- so thick and hard just for me.. Hm~ Makes me feel special.”  
He nipped Sebastian’s lip, pulling it with his teeth, only to let it go and nuzzle against his lover’s throat. Sliding his tongue along a small scar connecting his neck and shoulder. The wound left from a battle long ago, yet far from forgotten. He slid his tongue down, soon connecting to Sebastian’s missing left bud..  
Lapping at the flesh, Jim murmured huskily, “so beautiful- so deadly, my tiger. Mm, all mine.”

Moran groaned, he paused his movements, hand still gripping his hardened member, “not as beautiful as you, boss..”

When Jim looked up at him, he seemed so soft, so handsome. His lashes fluttered over dark eyes- was he feeling shy? No, no, Jim Moriarty never felt shy, yet this was new. This was different, the man looked genuinely happy- so soft, so new. Sebastian kissed him gingerly, as if he were afraid to break the moment. Twisting to turn towards the bed, the sniper lifted his boyfriend- yes, his _boyfriend_ by his hips.. Pulling him along as he laid onto the bed. Jim instinctually wrapped his arms around his sniper’s neck, using his knees to grind against the much larger man.

Sharing the friction, they moaned, it was slow, it was deep.

James lifted his hips as Sebastian removed the cheap plastic toy from his pucker.  
He toyed his fingers around his lover’s hole,  
“Did such a good job stretching yourself, didn’t you, Jim?..”  
Seb watched him close his eyes in a tender pleasure, it always felt different for Jim when it was Sebastian’s fingers toying with him. So rough, so gentle- He had killed so many with those hands, yet brought James moments of bliss.. Oh, Sebastian and those hands of his.  
“You know I’m good at what I do,” Jim teased back.

“On all fours,” the sniper announced and to his surprise, James obeyed without any fuss. Sebastian shifted behind his lover, wobbling slightly on his knees, he spread his lover’s cheeks.

“B-Bastian,” Jim whimpered as he felt the hot wet tongue of his right-hand-man prod into his already opened hole. Sebastian pushed his tongue in with a delightful force, causing Jim to moan desperately, his muscles shaking already. The sniper slipped his tongue in and out, properly tongue fucking his lover, swirling and sucking as he went. Jim’s arms went out, leaving his ass in the air as he tried to buck against the duvet- grabbing at pillows to silence his sounds of need. He was so close already. Thanks to his time alone, and now Sebastian? He wanted to come so badly- but that would be much to soon. He wanted this to last- this bliss, this silence.

Then, Sebastian stopped his assault.

Without a warning, Moran pulled Jim onto his knees. Moving to lay on his back, the sniper winked at his lover, “hop on.” The cheeky bastard.

James crawled towards Sebastian. He placed a kiss on his soldier’s thigh, nibbling there. Climbing up, he pressed himself onto Seb’s now aching prick. He lined himself up with Sebastian, giving his lover a few strokes and a flirtatious wink back. Moran hissed as Jim’s head tipped back with a moan, he pushed himself down on the sniper- slowly taking him til he was buried fully inside. He felt so  _full_ with Basher inside- he always felt so full with him. A truly remarkable experience to constantly have with someone, Jim’s heart fluttered with the thought.

Sebastian gripped onto Jim’s hips, when the Irishman set his sudden pace. Rocking quickly on his lover, Moriarty moaned unapollegetically. This took Sebastian by surprise, giving a moan of his own. James bounced harshly, allowing sounds of erratic pleasure to bubble up and out of his mouth.

“F-fuck, Jim- So eager today,” Sebastian thrust up against Jim, trying to match the man’s pace.

“You fucking teased me, Basher– I’m more than _eager_ ,” the mastermind retorted as smoothly as he could. Sebastian was always amazed how Jim could speak so clearly during sex, here he was pounding himself onto Seb’s cock and still sassing the sniper. Meanwhile, James had pondered how it still felt like Sebastian could split him in half with that massive prick of his, they had done this so many times. Remarkable. James fucked himself faster on the sniper’s dick- nails digging fresh wounds onto his lovely’s flesh.

Oh fuck, Sebastian groaned, that face Jim’s making- so perfect, /he needed to kiss him./ Forcing himself to sit up, the sniper held James close to him as the man now rode his lap. Wrapping his fingers around Jim’s length, Seb stole a rough kiss from his lovers’ soft lips, stroking him in time. The kiss was all tongues and groans, Jim bit and tugged at Sebastian’s lip. Sebastian reached up only to break the kiss, tugging Jim’s hair back he nipped at his throat. Stopping Seb’s sudden assault on his flesh, Jim pulled Sebastian into a new frenzied kiss. It was harsh, and Sebastian felt his head spinning- yes, he would never get over kissing this little maniac- this little seemingly _always_  horny maniac. The mastermind moaned obscenely into the sniper’s mouth, his hips rolling now both onto his partner’s lap and into his hand. Jim shivered delightfully, bucking faster, eyes squeezing closed, teeth clenching- Sebastian knew that face too well.

The assassin growled his order “come,” before biting into his lover’s shoulder all the while jerking James as he rode Sebastian as hard as he could. This of course, successfully made Moriarty ejactulate into his lover’s scarred fist with a shout. Sebastian always adored the way his boss came, that expression was his favorite- always, that face.. Jim’s orgasmic expressions would always be the most glorious to Moran.

The sniper’s fingers gripped onto Jim, he was close- but not that close.. And Jim was still in bliss from release.. trying to continue would lead to an overstimulated and uncomfortable Jim. Moriarty seemed to realize, as he was coming down from his afterglow, he lifted himself from Sebastian’s still achingingly hard cock. James smiled wickedly. He moved to rub and stroke his sniper’s dripping length. First, starting with pumping Sebastian, Jim fauned at the sniper’s face contorted in pleasure. It wasn’t enough, of course. James licked at Sebastian’s testicles. Sucking on them, he moved quickly to lick at the sensitive spot between Seb’s balls and bottom. The sniper practically jumped in pleasure, his fingers digging roughly into dark hair and bedsheet.

“Fuck- Jim- I’m going to-”

The mastermind shifted to sit up, stroking Sebastian faster he opened his mouth- waiting for his sniper to shoot up into him. It wasn’t long before he released. Jim closed his eyes as his lover came spurts into his mouth and chin, dribbling down his lips. Sebastian groaned, opening his eyes to see the quite pornographic image of /the/ James Moriarty swallowing the mess of his fluids, licking his lips, and still with cum splattered against that beautiful porcelain skin; utter fucking filth.

Jim grabbed Sebastian’s hand, bending down he licked his own fluids from his lover’s palm- moaning like a pretty little slut as he went along. James was always playful in moods like this, he just wanted to please Sebastian, to please himself- it was maddening. The Irishman sat up, grinning madly and with a soft snicker, nearly a giggle, he spoke:

“Enjoy yourself, Bastian~?”

“You little fucking devil,” the sniper snickered back.  
Jim crawled barely next to Sebastian, curling himself into a ball against his tiger’s side. “I won’t be able to sit soon enough,” he murmured softly.

Sebastian smiled at that, “blame yourself there, Mr.Sex and your fuckin stamina..”  
Jim threw a pout, “keep that up and I’ll replace you with the toy.”  
Sebastian felt Jim smile against his skin, giving a playful nip, and reassurance. The sniper’s heart gave a leap and he muttered a sassy, “yeah yeah, love you, too.”

As always, James dozed off, protected by his tiger and utterly safe. It was only like this the criminal mastermind could sleep, held warm away from the troubles and hauntings of his past. Away from the skeletons in his closet, away from all of the closets he was stuck with, only with Sebastian will Jim be safe.

He’ll always be safe snuggled against his Basher.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was near morning when Sebastian awoke again. The room dark except for the bright light of Jim Moriarty’s phone screen. The sniper held the mostly curled form, placing a kiss on his shoulder.  
“What’re you up for?..” His voice groggy with sleep. James gave a small smile, but it was obvious something was bothering him.

“Checking on business.”

“And the detective?”

“Oh Moran, ever the clever one, aren’t you? You wonder why I love you..”

Sebastian was quiet, waiting for Jim to continue speaking. He had already figured out what must’ve happened.. Or the lack of it.  
“Silence. I should’ve expected- It seems I’ve miscalculated… and so have you. Sherlock Holmes isn’t interested. He’s boring and I don’t care.” The sniper frowned, no, he knew that expression hidden behind a mask of nonchalance. Jim wasn’t okay. He looked absolutely hurt- heartbroken- his love since childhood ignoring his efforts again. Moran felt anger boil in his chest.  
“He’s missing out on utterly handsome brilliance. He’s an idiot- a rightful twat.”

“Thanks Bastian,” sarcasm from Jim wasn’t new- but the assassin frowned.  
“..Want me to kill him?”

There was a pause from James who glanced at Sebastian, “no.”  
Moran sighed, placing another kiss on Jim’s shoulder, he brushed his bearded face against his lover.

“You need a distraction, Jim.”

“When haven’t I?” Moriarty questioned, again stealing a glance from his boyfriend. No- the idiot was smiling- what is he planning?  
Rough fingers graced pale skin, grazing and stroking along ribs. James shivered, closing his eyes he breathed a soft, “Bastian, no.”  
It was soon after that fingers fully assaulted Jim’s flesh, a surprised gasp escaping the Irishman as he flailed his legs laughing. That bastard, Sebastian knew Jim was easily prone to being tickled. The absolute bastard was tickling his boss, James giggled madly, a hand reaching up to yank Sebastian’s hair.

“Stop!”

Giggles and laughter quickly became a sort of growl, and within seconds, Sebastian was on his back- Jim on top, just like hours prior.  
“Must think of yourself as so cute, Sebastian.” Jim glowered, obvious rage pooling his features. Moran tried his very best not to allow arousal to seep into his groin. Fuck, Jim was always hot looking like that- well, that thought wasn’t helping.  
James smiled sweetly, oh boy, Seb was in for trouble- wasn’t he?  
Stealing a sudden kiss, Jim grinned wickedly, forcing his tongue past chapped lips. Sebastian hummed happily, accepting the kiss. They shared their kiss, long and heated.

James knew exactly how to heat Sebastian just the right way, how to rile him. He rocks his knee into his employee’s groin, grinning madly as Seb groans. Jim nips and sucks on Sebastian’s only nipple, laving his tongue over the hardening flesh.  
“Good boy, Bastian- so good. I ought to fuck you- push my cock into that pretty little arse of yours, shouldn’t I?”

“God- yes boss-! Please, fuck.”

Jim licked his lips, sitting up, he squeezed Sebastian’s member through his pants. Seb moaned, his mind flooding with pornographic hopes. James leaned down, biting Seb’s ear, he whispers-

“I ought to fuck you but I won’t. Be a big boy and go have a cold shower now.” Jim was cruel, the cruelest, Seb decided. Sebastian watched his boss get up and leave the bed, “besides I have work to do,” the Irish brat grinned.

Sebastian grumbled as he climbed out of bed, finally glancing at the clock.. It was four-in-the-fucking-morning. Shaking his head, the sniper grabbed his towel and left to go shower.. Yet, that didn’t stop him from hearing a sweet Irish lilt sing out:

“Oh, and Bastian~ no touching yourself, I’ll know. Cameras in the shower and all that.”

“If I can’t touch myself, how am I supposed to get clean?” Sebastian joked, and soon he’d wish he hadn’t. James was in a wicked mood.

“Then I suppose you have a problem.”

With a sigh, the assassin finally went to shower. Jim smiled at his victory.

*-*-*-*

As soon as Moran exited the freezing shower, Jim had already caught his attention. Sitting still, he waved Sebastian over. The sniper came, as he always did, and frowned as his boss smiled deviously at him.

“Bastian, I want you to make me breakfast. Something different.. Make eggs again and you can expect to sleep on the couch?”  
Odd, usually, Sebastian had to force Jim to eat breakfast. Well, at least make it and then get him to eat- James didn’t ask for food.. What was his game? With suspicions brewing, Sebastian left to make breakfast.  
“Oh, and Bastian, do hurry- I’m quite ravenous.“  
Something in that tone made Seb shiver in excitement, _oh_ so that’s their game today.

James was playing, playing and prowling- seemingly, he wouldn’t be leaving Sebastian to wait the entire day- or so the assassin hoped. How he hoped this wasn’t going to end in another cold shower.. alone.

The sniper set to digging through the pantry, deciding on a meal he thought Jim would like, he began crafting his magneficent meal.  
Soon, the delicious scent of batter and berries wafted into the bedroom where Jim sat typing away. Working, working, and working- his task never done. He wondered a moment if he should have bothered Sebastian to cook, but then, the smell hit him and his stomach growled.

Scurrying from the bed, James entered the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the tall fit man’s back. God, did Sebastian always look so.. delicious? Did he always have to carry himself in such a way that the gods of Olympus were put to shame? He was a beautiful glorious creature- possibly Jim’s favorite if it weren’t for Sherlock. Yes, couldn’t Jim have two favorites anyways? His moron and his doofus? His smile went soft and Sebastian turned around.  
A smile warmed the sniper’s face as he spoke, “got fancy, how’s crepes?”

James bit his lip, a grin forming-  
“Have we got creme and berries?” Sebastian’s nerves were on edge with Jim’s cute little grin. No matter what happened today, he was fucked. He silently hoped in the most literal sense of the word. Was wishing for his boss to fuck him on the table that wrong? Yes, yes it was, and it only made Seb want it more; want _him_  more.

When Sebastian finally made his way over to the table with the plate of crepes, it made Jim snort. It was painfully obvious what Sebastian was thinking about as he cooked, he didn’t even hide it. He had no shame towards the long length straining against his trousers. Seemingly, it delighted James a bit more than he had expected, his Irish lover shifted excitedly. Good lord, the little devil licked his lips, and the sight sent lightning like pleasure down his spine to his cock.

Jim grinned at his tiger as the blonde grabbed the creme and fruit from their fridge. The first thing the Irishman did was take a pretty red strawberry, dipping it into the delicious white goodness. Ever so gently, he carressed his tongue against the berry’s flesh, slowly, sucking on it- swirling his tongue on the tip, until the white was gone and the fruit properly shined.  
“Y'know boss.. Its not uh- its not good to play with your food before eating it,” Sebastian’s was dry watching Jim lick and suck the strawberry clean- my god, the little Irish fucker was evil.

“Are you insinuating that I’m playing right now, Bastian?”

“I fucking hope not,” Sebastian didn’t care about how desperate he sounded just now. He didn’t care about anything, but the fact that James took Moran’s index and dipped it into the creme. The sniper watched with half-lidded eyes as Jim took the large cracked digit into his mouth, sucking his pet’s finger sensually- tongue carrassing the pad. Sebastian moaned. He gripped the edge of the table, wishing for James to take control, he wanted Jim to take control; he needed it.

It seemed Jim could be kind.

Reading his tiger’s submissive body language, the shorter man pressed Sebastian against the table even more.  
“Mm, now tell me Sebastian, what are you thinking about that makes you.. so in need?” He glanced down at the bulge in Seb’s trousers, moving his knee to grind into the sniper’s clothed cock.  
A gasp escaped the much larger man, something about Jim taking control always felt so right to the sniper, “god, boss- it’s you, just you.”

“Just me?.. or is it me fucking you senseless that has you so wanton? I mean, you’re practically bending over and begging for it like such a naughty thing, darling.”  
Sebastian could only let out something too close to an actual whine not that he felt embarrassed at this moment.

“I expect an answer, Colonel.”

“Sir, yes- please boss, fuck me- f-fuck me senseless just stop teasing me, please, fuck-”

Jim arched a brow and suddenly Sebastian’s cheeks did feel hot. Jim must’ve forgotten what Sebastian could be like when he dominated..  
“Well, you have been so absolutely good, and that was the best begging I’ve heard in some time.. I ought to reward you now, shouldn’t I?”  
Sebastian moaned, Jim’s words lighting a new fire in the sniper, “yes, boss.” Oh how Sebastian loves being praised by Moriarty.  
Jim smirked wickedly, “and you did go to the trouble of making me a delicious meal, and I would like to eat it before it gets cold..”

Sebastian was rather fast at that moment to drop his trousers and pants. He watched James lick his lips, “on the table, Basher- wanna see your face as I plow into you.”  
Sebastian knew damn well why Jim wanted him like that, the fucker was short and he struggled with positions during sex thanks to the difference.. It wasn’t Seb’s fault he was six-foot-four nor was it Jim’s for being (not even) five-foot-seven.

With this all in mind, Sebastian got onto that table a slight fear that his boss’ expensive furniture wasn’t made strong enough for this type of action, but it held for now. The sniper was careful for the dishes on the wooden surface and watched Jim clear the main course of crepes. He smiled, glad that his boss cared about the meal he cooked even though his cock was still aching to be touched.  
Jim returned to the table, a smug look engraved onto his features as he dipped three fingers into white creaminess. He put his fingers to Sebastian’s lips, giving the order:

“Suck.”

As always, Moran obeyed. He sucked on Jim’s digits, making full eye contact with his boss as he did so.  
“What a good boy, Sebastian.”  
Again, the sniper’s cock ached even more, damn Jim’s praising. With a delightful pop, Sebastian released Jim’s now wet fingers. Jim grinned as Seb spread his legs, “you must really want this, hm~?”

Only a second passed before Sebastian felt the pad of Jim’s finger pushing past his cheeks and against his entrance. The sniper’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he felt the digit press in fully. Jim grinned, pumping the finger slowly- god, his tiger was so beautiful like this- so exposed. Jim loved that Sebastian would be expected to always be a top, but this naughty boy of his begged to get it as much as he wanted to give it. With this thought, and the beautiful image of Moran’s oozing cock, James added a second finger. His pace picked up as he fucked his sniper on his fingers. Sebastian seemed to be enjoying himself, his face scrunched up all cute, Jim adored that look of udder concentration.

The Irishman wrapped his other hand around Sebastian’s shaft, giving him a few good gasps and snickering when the man growled and gasped.  
“K-keep this up and I’ll end too fast–boss, boss, please–”  
There was that delightful cry Jim grew oh so fond of. He added a third finger, watching his pet rock against his knuckles and thrusts. His palm no longer playing with his sniper’s thick cock.

Sebastian whimpered a growl, fingers gripping onto the table. What sort of person could make a trained assassin become such a needy moaning mess? The James Moriarty type, not that there was anyone truly like that man, he was his own classification of devious. It wasn’t long before Jim removed his fingers, pleased at the mess Sebastian was oozing all over himself. Unbuckling his belt, he rocked against his lover’s bottom.  
“I’m so hard for you, darling. Haven’t had you all around me in so long.. naughty tiger, you just want me to fuck you, hm?”

Sebastian moaned at the dirty talk, “fuck- Jim.. want you to fuck me..”

“Everyone seems to think you can control me, Bastian. They think that you can make me your bitch. What do you think of all this?” James undid his trousers, dropping them. Sebastian knew damn well, that no, he could never actually make Jim his /bitch/. Still, the thought made his prick twitch delightfully with the thought.

He decided to fuck with his boss, his master, his lover: “we both know I could easily dominate you–”  
The sniper was cut off however by a harsh squeeze around his throbbing member.  
“F-Fuck-!! Jim, you– you’re in control– you’re the boss,” Sebastian hurried out, moaning and bucking violently against the hand gripping his base so tightly.

“That’s what I thought,” Jim sang sweetly, he spread Sebastian, holding his own length in hand. “I’m going to give you what you want, Bastian… Are you ready, tiger?”  
Moran wasn’t given time to reply, they both knew he wanted this more than anything else. Moriarty pushed himself in, his shaft and head lazily smeared with the sniper’s pre-come.

Sebastian groaned as his boss pushed in, he spread himself wider, trying to make Jim fill him already. He sucked in a breath, it hurt to be stretched after so long- but Sebastian loved the feeling. The Irish devil tsked with a smirk, he set a slow shallow pace, which much to his pleasure drove his sniper absolutely crazy.  
“You- you fucking tease– Jim- a-ah” Sebastian was whining for more, actually whining, he had waited so long- this wasn’t fair. Nothing with James Moriarty was fair, it would seem.

  
Jim snickered only to moan as Sebastian tightened his muscles around him.  
“Naughty.. Naughty little tiger..” Moran loved hearing Jim like that, a panting mess now just like the sniper. Much to both of their delight, James gripped Sebastian’s hips and rocked faster and /deeper/ into his partner’s tight hole, yes, /partner/.

“F-Fuck– Jim..” Sebastian’s moans always came out as gravel growls- throat rasping as Jim hits deeper with each thrust. His mind grasped for straws, he would need to get James to top more- this was fucking amazing, a tad on the painful side thanks to lack of being fucked by the mad little Irishman- but amazing either way.  
James lifted Sebastian’s leg, resting it on his shoulder (the best he could) as he fucked even deeper. His lips wreaking havoc on exposed thigh and scarring. Sebastian’s sounds were slowly becoming more erratic, and it didn’t make it any better when James hit that special spot inside.

Moran was beyond any point of self respect, he was howling and begging- nails digging into the fucking overpriced furniture. There would certainly be blood on those nails after all of this.  
Jim continued his brutal pace, fucking Sebastian completely and utterly mad. His breathing coming out in broken gasps and moans himself. His teeth were clenched as he plowed into Sebastian. Oh, how was Sebby always so beautiful? A work of art, truly an image made by the gods- if gods existed that is.

A piece of art should always be adored, worshipped. James lowered, hovering over Sebastian as he pushed his hips in even harder. A cry slipped from Sebastian as his boss’ hot wet muscle lapped at his now sensitive flesh.  
“J-J-im, c-close,” the assassin could barely form to sounds to make that fracture of a sentence. His magpie huffed a hum, more desperate than tuned at this point. Taking /his/ Tiger’s weeping prick, Jim started a brutal pace- pumping him fast and hard, smearing his thumb pad over the slit as he went.

A howl, Sebastian howled as he came. God, the things Jim could do to him- he made the colonel sound like nothing more than a beast in heat. It took only a few more thrusts into Sebastian before Jim came with a sharp moan. Panting and sweating, the boys took a breather. It wasn’t long though before the sass came back.

“It’s your fault the crepes are cold- clean yourself up and we can eat.” Jim grinned, the little shit.

Sebastian huffed a playful, “yes sir.”


	8. If he didn't want you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's feelings come to light, he'll do what ever he needs to for _him_.
> 
>  
> 
> Mild Feels. Depression. Written more from Sebastian's POV, sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing is so difficult on this phone ffs. I lost all my italicizing I did?? All my work. UGH.

Another day, with no reply from Holmes, Jim laid on the couch. Giving a long dramatic sigh that could put Shakespeare himself to shame, the man sat up and swung his legs. Bored- bored- BORED. He was always so bored lately, even plotting couldn’t help… And to be ignored by Sherlock Holmes? It felt as if depression was eating the mastermind’s heart and mind whole. Bored, alone, and tired, those words could explain only some of what Jim Moriarty was feeling.. and maybe his lack of feeling. What could possibly end this agony?

Death was a simple answer.

No, no.. mustn't spoil their games yet.. That could wait until the fall- maybe.. Jim chewed his lip in thought, he remembered a promise made recently to Sebastian. Perhaps, then, maybe it won’t happen at all.

James tried to let his mind wander else where, anywhere but Sherlock- yes, Sebastian. Where was Sebastian? He was out, but where? For once: It wasn’t a job. With a huff the mastermind sent a text to said sniper.

_Where are you? -JM_

He didn’t really need to ask to figure it out. A small smirk appeared on the Irishman’s face. Oh, Sebastian. He really was the best pet Jim could have ever asked for. Oh god, maybe that’s why he loved him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sebastian’s phone buzzed as he came up the flight of stairs. With a scowl, the assassin pushed open the door into the detective’s flat, Sherlock Holmes’ home to be exact.

“I’ve been expecting you.”

The sniper gave a snort, “thing is, we’ve been expecting you- cept’.. You’ve been playing your own little game on my boss, eh?”

The detective gave a cocky smirk, letting the criminal continue his thoughts.  
“Y'know, my boss has been utterly heartbroken over your pathetic drug addicted arse.. But you knew that already anyway.. didn’t you?”  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, “heartbroken? I didn’t believe he had a heart to break.”

“You know damn well Jim has a heart to break- my boss is just as human as any one of us. But why the fuck would you care, you dehumanize him for the puzzles.. Use his obsession for you against him for a blowjob. If he didn't want you.. I'd have killed you by now. His protection? There's something you don’t deserve- And we’re the terrible ones? Look in the fucking mirror.” Sebastian snorted in disgust.

Sherlock raised a brow, “you say boss.. Boss or lover? Sentiment is weakness, Moriarty knows that, you know that.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and scoffed, he hated how this asshole thought he could read him. If there was anything Sebastian didn’t care to hide anymore- it was that certain brand of loyalty he’d always show Jim.  
“Did your mum raise you to get head from your enemy and not repay the favor. To fucking think, a single bloody text would have done- let him know you aren’t interested- But no, you always take- like the addict you are, so why would you give back to the guy who’s been giving to you all along. Fucking keeping your dumbass clean all this time.”  
This comment made Sherlock scowl back, “I didn’t think his lovesick dog would want me near.”

Sebastian grit his teeth, “Maybe he’d put up with any prick who thinks of himself as a god... for his Boss.“

Sebastian would take anything for James Moriarty- torture, a bullet, a broken heart, just anything that madman’s heart desired and more.

“Oh, would he now?” The fucking pretentious detective smirked- what Sebastian would’ve given to beat it off his face until the man was nothing but a bloody pulp.  
No, that would ruin his gift for Jim.. Grin and bear it Moran, Grin and bear it.

“Listen here you little cock. It doesn’t take a master detective to ‘deduce’ that you want to fuck Jim Moriarty- I can practically smell it off you.”  
Sherlock didn’t seem to be surprised by Moran’s commentary.  
“The little angel boy wants to fuck the big bad devil. And you know what’s even more fucked up about you? It’s that your friends can tell just what type of boner you get for Jim and yet you still have the nerve to act like you’re above him. As if you could EVER be above Jim.”  
The detective raised a brow as the sniper continued, a more than smug expression filling in his bowed lips.

“But you don’t even care what your friends think- you’re such a sick little fuck, I’m sure you jerk yourself off to the thought of their disgust.. To the thought of my boss- and yeah, I’d do anything for him- Including putting up with your stuck up arse. So what d'you say about joining my boss and I for his little game? For what he always wanted- or at least, do him the fucking dignity of turning down the offer.”

Sherlock seemed amused by all of this. A smirk formed on his pale face when he finally spoke, “quite done now? The topic of our discussion is outside waiting for you.. tiger, is it?”

Sebastian frowned, “fuck you.”

“Here I thought- That’s what Moriarty wants us to do.”

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sebastian didn’t need to ask his employer how he knew where he was. The smug Irish devil stood before both men, a smirk spread across his face.  
“Oh, Bastian’ no reason to wonder how, dear Sherlock here texted me.”

Sebastian groaned, “y'know, I’m not a complete imbecile, you were here before he texted you.”  
Jim grinned wickedly, taking long strides over to his pet, he draped an arm over Sebastian’s shoulders, “this, Sherlock, is why I adore him so.. Mm, much better than that pesky pet of yours..” Jim turned the sniper’s jaw up, stealing a kiss from him.

The kiss was entirely predatory, and Sebastian had enjoyed it wholey- just as it seemed the detective had too.. Judging by his trousers that is. The sniper found it funny how Jim’s blatant peacocking for Sherlock did have such an effect on the idiotic ‘genius’.

  
“Boss, whaddya think? Looks to me like the little virgin wants to join…” Seb snickered breaking their heated kiss. Sherlock glanced away with a huff.  
“Now, now, Bastian.. No need to tease Sherlock.. mm, I promised not to rush him, darling..” James took another kiss from his tiger, nearly devouring him as he went. With an utmost elegance, Jim was straddled on Seb’s lap, grinding down onto him.

“I think Sherl darling might want to watch.. he is such a naughty little virgin after all, certain he’s gotten off on this sort of fantasy before,“ the Irishman purred huskily. He nipped at Seb’s ear, tugging the delicate flesh with his teeth and releasing it.

Sherlock frowned more at this, his cheeks heating with embarrassment. It wasn’t his fault they were making him so terribly hard, who said they could look so arousing?  
“I refuse to merely watch,” the detective basically pouted.  
Sebastian’s brows shot up at the comment (and the way Jim’s firm bottom suddenly ground down on his rather packed bulge).  
“Look Jim, after standing you up for a week, now he wants to join?” He gave a deep moan as Jim continued his wicked advances.

“I know, Bastian.. so rude. He shouldn’t even be allowed to play now..” Jim spoke softly as he glanced back at the detective. Hm, it was so sinful to grind against Sebastian while Sherlock practically came in his pants- all while on his best friend’s chair, absolutely sick, wasn’t it?

“No- please.. Let me.. play.”

Jim sat facing away from Sherlock as he heard those words, only Sebastian saw the grin that formed on the devil’s face. As for Sherlock, he felt it through his spine.

“Since my tiger is the only reason we’re here at this moment- and not you, Sherlock..” James murmured stealing a kiss from his lover.  
“I believe.. he should take the lead today.. mm,” Jim ground his hips against Sebastian’s lap, grinning like the wicked devil he was.

Sebastian grinned back, placing kisses along his boss’ jawline.  
“Still expected to take it easy on, curly, yeah?” The look from Jim answered Seb’s question.

The sniper thought a moment, a dumb smirk on his weathered face.

Sherlock moved towards both men, he shuddered when Jim rested his head back on his chest. The Irishman, while still on Sebastian’s lap- erection still straining, took Sherlock’s face with both hands and pulled him down for a kiss. The detective bent down awkwardly, kissing back, and Sebastian watched with piqued curiosity. Finally, he gets to actually witness these two geniuses going after one another in person, their games no longer separated behind his scope. It was both fascinating to see how much Jim wanted Holmes, sparking Sebastian’s jealous temper.  
Did Jim always look that fucking elegant, and when the hell would he get another kiss?

Sebastian grumbled making both men separate, “I need you to turn around, Jim.. And remove your trousers.“

  
“Only my trousers?”  
Jim shivered in anticipation, he hopped off Seb’s lap, kissing Sherlock again as he undid his belt and trousers with ease. Sebastian opened himself, stroking his hard reddening length. The blond eyed both brunettes as Jim made sure to make the kiss as pornographic as possible. When they broke apart, James beamed at his tiger as the other palmed himself with a soft groan.

Sherlock was, well- he was surprised to see the mastermind’s smile towards Sebastian. Peculiar, he had noticed the way Moriarty had always looked at him, sure, but he just saw that exact same look- that sort of silent adoration for the sniper. How fascinating, he isn’t Jim’s pet- he’s Jim’s significant other.. And this sniper must have felt the same for his boss, otherwise none of this would be happening. Sebastian was a jealous creature by nature, Jim a desiring one- he would forever want and need.

The detective searched his mind, he knew he’d heard of this before- a love for more than person- what was the word?

  
Polyamory  
The philosophy or state of being in love or romantically involved with more than one person at the same time.

Oh, that explains it- these two, they must be- but the detective’s thoughts were cut short by Sebastian’s cold glance, no no. Jim Moriarty wanted this- he wanted both Sherlock and Sebastian- this wasn’t a game, not really..

Sherlock spoke without hesitation, completely uncaring to how the others might react or feel, “I see it now.. you’re in love.. Romantically attached- oh, not just you- the tiger and the magpie have fallen..”

Sebastian Moran was romantically attached to James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes was invested in the mastermind as well- and yet, James Moriarty, the spider of a man- so cold, so calculating, The Napoleon of Crime couldn’t live without either.  
What would one call this.. A love triangle? No, Jim wanted something more- he demanded it to be more, didn’t he..

Sherlock looked so pleased with himself at this enlightening.

~-*-*-*-~ 


	9. Long Awaited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEH. Hi! its been awhile, ahem. The title of this chapter is a double reference to both taking so long to update- and..  
> Jim waiting *so* long for this.
> 
>  
> 
> SMUTTY SMUT~ Mormorlock smut~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the formatting- I've never used my computer to post fics before and my paragraphs look so ugly here?? Idk how to fix that :/

_“I see it now.. you’re in love.. Both of you.”_

 

 

James stared off, he seemed so blank suddenly at Sherlock’s words. Sebastian frowned, trying to fix the problem he muttered a quick, “that isn’t–” He was cut off by Jim who spoke quietly, “and if.. If we do share such a bond, Sherlock? Does that change anything about who I am? Or what we’re doing..? About my need for the two of you.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Good.”

 

Sebastian looked between both men, he needed to fix the mood, leaning forward- he took both lengths in both hands. He stroked them and watched the conversation end abruptly.

“Just as an fyi, I don’t give a flying fuck if you judge me for caring for Jim. That being said- can we fuck already, or I’ll just cut you out of this, curly- I’ll fuck Jim in your flat and you can watch.” Sherlock moaned as Sebastian continued jerking them.

“Oh my fucking god- you want that don’t you? We can do that another time- how about I take care of both of you?” He looked at Jim, who’s eyes were darkened even more by lust. Sebastian got down off the couch on his knees.

 

“Stand together.” The consultants did as they were told. Both men stood next to each other, and Sebastian held their cocks in each hand. He leaned towards the left and gave a lick to Sherlock’s watching how the detective whimpered- his head lulling back. Sebastian switched over to Jim’s length, he licked the slit, and James hissed, fingers grabbing hair. Sebastian kneeled between both men, sucking and licking at Jim’s cock, only to switch to Sherlock’s. Seb ran his tongue along the bottom of Sherlock’s shaft- only to switch to sucking the bottom of Jim’s. He latched his lips onto his lover’s sack, sucking there and watching James nearly lose it.

Moriarty gave such a beautiful noise as Sebastian continued, he opened his dark eyes to meet pretty pale ones. Sebastian shot Jim a wink, as he moaned, and switched to Sherlock. James was pulled into a kiss by the detective, their tongues meeting in a lazy kiss. Sebastian watched with hooded eyes, feeling jealousy ignite in his stomach, the sniper took Jim into his mouth- bobbing his head and taking Sherlock’s length in his hand. Pumping it, Sebastian was certainly showing James the most attention, and the consultant broke his kiss with Sherlock just to swear and start rocking his hips.

 

Sebastian would’ve grinned if he could. Jim always had such control, except for when the sniper was giving him a blowjob.. Then James would buck his hips, unravel, and try to fuck his mouth as much as possible. Seb loved it.

 

“S-So close-” Jim whimpered, hips and hands thrusting into Sebastian’s mouth and throat. The sniper pushed the Irishman’s hips back, stalling them. He sucked Moriarty’s tip, sitting back a bit, just to let Jim shoot strings of cum into his already saliva and cum slicked mouth. James stared down at Sebastian, he closed his eyes finally, scrunching up, mouth hung open. The sniper would always love that look when his boss came. He smiled at Jim, swallowing his fluids. Only then did he realize that his hand had still been working Sherlock- who was gripping his chair with whitened knuckles.

Jim leaned into Sherlock, kissing him deeply, whispering softly- “cum for me, Sherlock. Cum.” And the detective did in long strips, and Sebastian was there grinning like a shark.

“So, posh boy, enjoy yourself?” Sherlock breathed heavily giving a nod, “my favorite part was when you showed your over abundant need for your boss.”

 

“He deserved the attention- unlike your sorry ass-”

 

“Boys, boys.. behave.. Besides Sherlock, Sebastian allowed you to finish before him. I thought that was sweet of him..”

 

James guided Sebastian to stand. Cupping his jaw to kiss him, theybroke apart once the sniper stood tall once again. Jim lifted Sebastian’s palm to his lips and licked off Sherlock’s release. He have a toothy grin to the sniper before pushing him onto the couch.

“Sherlock, don’t you think we ought to repay the favor?”

 

“Perhaps your pet, does deserve his treat.” Sebastian’s leaking cock gave a happy twitch. He didn’t even get annoyed at Sherlock’s douche comment.

“Y-yeah?” James lowered onto his knees slowly. He grinned at Sebastian, and the sniper sucked a breath of air in. The mastermind took his prick into hand, massaging the sniper’s swollen head. Sebastian’s hips bucked up into Jim’s hand- he was so fucking desperate.. He needed release. “Please, Jim..” Sebastian whined only making James laugh, “no begging, Bastian.”

Meanwhile, Sherlock climbed onto the couch next to Sebastian. Taking the sniper’s jaw in hand, Holmes pressed his lips to Sebastian just as Jim had licked the sniper’s tip. Sebastian moaned before kissing Sherlock forcefully. James mouthed over Sebastian’s length, licking a stripe up, he finally sucked the head. Sherlock broke the kiss. The detective slid off the couch, with one hand he helped Jim open Sebastian’s legs.. Moran watched the two scoot closer to one another.. And then, he nearly died. Jim and Sherlock began a kiss with one another, only to separate and equally lap at his length. With their tongues brushing against each other, James gave a whine. This only made pleasure spike through Sebastian’s cock, he couldn’t think- he was going to cum into their mouths. Sherlock moved to suck on Sebastian’s base and balls, while James assaulted the tip and upper half. Seb was seeing stars, his mind drawing blanks, he was barely able to cry out as he came. Jim smirked, licking his sniper clean. The Irishman licked his lips, sitting back he hummed happily. Moran let out a sigh as he came down from his high, “where’s your bed?..”

Sherlock stared at Sebastian, he sighed, “I’ll show you, although- I’m certain James already knows.” Sebastian snorted rolling his eyes. “Believe me, I know.."

 

"Hey now," James chuckled. He was silenced by Sebastian added, "little fuck masturbates watching you solve his games."

Sherlock huffed, "hm. That so, James?" However the detective was tattled on this time, "well its hard not to when Holmes wanks off to my genius." Sebastian laughed as both consultants frowned. By the time they made it to Sherlock’s bed, the three were past tired. It didn’t take long for them to clean up, and by 'they', it was Sebastian who took the time to wipe them all up. After climbing under covers, the trio would fall into a deep slumber… Of course, with Jim sandwiched safely between both men.


	10. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! Lots of smut in this one~ Enjoy another three way and some changing of positions- and oh my, do Sherlock and Seb get along in this one?

The next morning, Jim Moriarty woke engulfed in comfortable warmth. He felt secure, safe, and even content. Cracking open his eyes, James pressed back into the heat with arms wrapped around him. Oh, Sebastian.. Jim closed his eyes only to grin when he felt his tiger’s morning glory pressed between his thighs.

Jim lifted his leg an inch or two, revealing Sherlock’s rather straight length as well. James kissed Sherlock’s sleeping form, only to be kissed back mere seconds later. His hand reached behind, blindly grabbing Sebastian’s cock and giving it a few pumps. The sniper rumbled out a moan in his sleep, James thought it was rather cute. Sebastian finally cracked his eyes, another moan slipping, “mm.. Jim..”

The Irishman grinned back wickedly at his lover, “am I making you feel good Bastian~?” He posed the question innocently enough, but his two partners certainly knew better. Still, neither made a move as they shared a silent conversation that James himself was much too distracted to notice just yet.

 

To think, that Jim Moriarty finally had what he had always wanted. What his subconscious had always yearned for despite his best attempts to ignore it. He wasn’t alone anymore but why? What changed in his life to destroya powerful devouring void such as loneliness. Simple, his two most cherished objects of affection: Sebastian Moran and Sherlock Holmes. There was a new presence in Jim’s entire being, a sort of content warmth thatnever really had the chance to flutter through him as it did now, here, in between the two men that had stolen his heart. His heart, something he hadn’t believed existed since he was dubbed a worthless human in his youth. Ah, yes, because being different always made one the monster, well, isn't perfect Jim could fill such a role so easily. Every fairytale needed a good old fashioned villain after all. Moriarty was in absolute bliss, warm and protected, this was a form of euphoria. James Moriarty was in love, and as he finally came down to Earth once again-he realized these two handsome delights were plotting against him. The two had waited for the recognition to shine in Jim’s eyes before putting their plan into action. Sherlock easily flipped Jim onto his stomach just so Sebastian could drag the Irishman into the center of the bed. The gasp that escaped Moriarty only made his tiger chuckle and his virgin smirk. “On your knees, boss,” and much to Sebastian’s approval, Jim listened. The Irishman’s erect cock looked so pretty stood hanging straight and swollen.

 

“What’s your plan,” Jim murmured chancing a glance back at the two. Sebastian merely grinned, looking to Sherlock. The detective raised a brow, a cruel smirk on his features: “He thinks of himself so highly.. Let him figure it out.”

James huffed, glaring back at the two, “I didn’t stutter did I-” but he was cut off. The moan that escaped the Irishman as Sebastian leaned in and licked a stripe up his partner’s cheeks only seemed to make the mastermind more frustrated. “Look curly, Jim here’s pouting- how cute.” Sherlock’s fingers found Jim’s testicles beginning to massage them, he replied easily, “oh, how the mighty have fallen.” Sebastian, snickering at Sherlock’s comment gave another cruel lick to Jim’s exposed bottom.

“Ah- you’re both terrible- mm- I hate you-” yet those words contradicted the way James spread his thighs, and arched his bottom up for more attention. He was already certain what they were up to- and perhaps pleased as pie. Sebastian chuckled darkly, “you’re really showing how much you ‘hate’ us here, boss.”

 

Holmes proceeded to slip himself under his nemesis (and lover), easily lining up their lips to the other's aching cock respectively. Jim didn’t wait, he lowered his head, giving a long lick up Sherlock’s prick.

“I don’t believe I could ever possibly get bored of this,” the Irishman hummed, but everyone knew he was already becoming a panting mess from being teased. The detective darted his tongue out, tasting James’ tip, making him close his eyes on instinct.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Sebastian couldn’t help a groan as the geniuses began to attack one another with lips and tongue. Distracted by the two, the sniper’s hand moved south to stroke his stiffened penis. Sherlock pulled himself off Jim’s prick, pushing his head into the mattress to look back between Jim’s thighs.

“Your pet seems to be appreciating our show,” he murmured turning his head and pressing a kiss to the man’s sensitive skin. “Mm, what else is new, all he does is appreciate me,” James chuckled as he lapped at the detective’s length. He grinned as Sherlock groaned softly. Hm, not good enough, the Irishman decided. He tilted his head, sucking at the ridge where the head meets the base. Well, if Sherlock was thinking clearly before, that certainly scrambled his mind. Just like a virus could a hard drive, Jim corrupted the files in the detective’s mind halting his movements for a moment. Moriarty slid the tip of his tongue under Sherlock’s ridge, making the detective moan and arch up. With his cheeks being spread, James knew his tiger was back to reality. Jim lifted his hips, arching his back down as he swayed his tight little arse.

Moran groaned, “it’s hard not to,” he ran his hands up Jim’s cheeks only to squeeze them harshly. When the mastermind hissed out a groan, Sebastian chuckled, finally finishing his statement, “appreciate your every action.”

 

The sniper licked his lips before blowing on Jim’s entrance, making his boss arch in anticipation. Sherlock merely groaned as Jim’s prick pushed it’s way deeper into his mouth. Dragging his tongue along Sherlock’s cock as he bobbed his head, Jim couldn’t stop the moan that bubbled out of him as Sebastian’s tongue made contact with his pucker. Moran groaned eagerly at the chain reaction he caused- his handiwork caused both his lovers to cry out around one another’s cocks. Seb pushed his tongue slowly inside, soon pumping it in and out- Alright, so maybe Seb was weak for eating his little Irish brat out. James gagged on Sherlock’s cock when his knees gave a buckle, he was certain his nemesis had too. The Irishman nearly died there when his pet began to suck on his entrance with tongue still working him- his body trembling as he was already nearing climax. Mixing the combination between Sherlock swallowing around his tip, and Sebastian tongue fucking him- and the imagery of both men with those filthy mouths of theirs had the mastermind about to go over the edge. Sebastian noticed the signs immediately, he knew his personal knowledge of Jim’s body would infuriate the detective.. But that only pleased the sniper more.

 

Either way.. This wasn’t ending so soon.

 

James was in utter shock when both Sebastian and Sherlock stopped at once. The Irishman’s surprise quickly became irritation, releasing the prick from his lips. James went to voice his extreme discontent to being left so close to the edge. And then, as if to make the moment worse- Sherlock made quick work of flipping James onto his back. “I'm going to kill-” but once more Moriarty was silenced by a kiss. He groaned when he felt the long fingers of a certain violin player wrap around his length.. But soon the sound of pleasure became a whine of protest as the base of his pulsating cock was squeezed tight. The pain that resulted in having his orgasm denied made Jim desperately furious from need.

“What game are you playing,” James hissed in utter need. Despite his irritation to being worked up and cheated his bliss, the Irishman’s tone was more whining and wanton rather than anything else. “Isn’t he cute, flushed like this.. All horny.. Heh,” Sebastian grinned, Sherlock nodded smugly, but seemingly.. James didn’t find it at all funny. Grabbing the sniper by his hair, Jim tugged harshly making the man moan excitedly. His cock giving a twitch. “Seems like someone needs to learn his fucking place..”

 

It wasn’t long before Jim had Sebastian on his hands and knees. Sherlock ending up more helpful than not thanks to a sudden betrayal. The sniper swore at the detective, "you lying, no good little fuck-"

Jim was silent, but he too would remember Sherlock's original cooperation with Seb.. Still, the Irishman needed to punish his first pet. With the man in front of him exposed, it made it quite easy for Jim to make his bottom sore. With one hand tugging Sherlock’s curls cruelly, twisting them for the torture he helped Sebastian deliver previously.. Jim’s other hand was busy smacking harshly against his sniper’s cheeks. He was glad to have learned to be ambidextrous even if for just this moment with his right hand gripping Sherlock and left lashing the harshest beating he could. With every contact of skin swatting skin, Sebastian groaned- slowly as it continued on, the soldier’s cries became louder and more frequent. He begged James to punish him, moaning like a slut with every spanking. Sherlock found himself getting off to Sebastian’s cries, off to Jim’s dominance, and by having his curls tugged from his scalp so suddenly with every movement the mastermind made.

 

Massaging his lover’s cheeks, Moriarty grinned wickedly, “don’t believe I heard screams like that in awhile, Colonel…” Sebastian grumbled, ears hot and pink from his cries of bliss and need when James was beating his bottom. He knew there would be questions later- he regretted letting Holmes join. Sherlock himself had felt flushed, he hadn’t expected to cry out either when his hair was twisted… They were positively aching, and worst of all, somehow their Irish lover had ended up back in charge.

 

James squirted lube onto his fingers, stretching Sebastian with haste. The sniper moaned, rocking back against the fingers, babbling because he loved having his boss in him. “Listen up pet, I plan to fuck you Sebastian, as Sherlock fucks me.”

Jim grinned, scissoring his fingers to help Sebastian gasp. Sherlock watched amused, and so, James finished his statement, “we’re going to fuck like that until Sherlock fills me, and I fill you. Now, be a good boy Sebby and beg.”

Lowering his head, the criminal nipped Sebastian’s lower back before removing his fingers from the now prepped arsehole. Slicking his cock, Moriarty lined his tip with his tiger’s entrance. “Please sir- fuck me..” Sebastian begged, pushing his ass back against Jim’s leaking prick. Meanwhile, Sherlock worked to lube his own length- pressing the head of his penis against Jim’s previously stretched pucker. Sherlock pressed forward, pushing his cock into the Irishman. With Jim’s hips arching forward- this allowed the mastermind to successfully press his prick into Sebastian’s eager entrance. The sniper breathed as he felt his boss slowly bury himself inside, a gasp slipping the Irishman as Sherlock slid fully in as well. The detective’s eyes were already shut in pleasure. Jim gave a naughty little thrust, making Sebastian moan again already, before the Irishman rocked his hips back as well making Sherlock breathe a sound next.

 

How was James always so ready, the detective mused.

 

Sherlock set a decent pace, with every rocking of his hips, Jim’s went as well- making it where both the Irishman and his sniper were getting a proper fucking. Sebastian groaned lowly, as James went deeper and deeper into him, soft whimpers slipping. James was in what could only be described as ecstasy once more, his cock engulfed in his pet’s heat- while his other pet fucked him as well? Jim moaned whorishly at the thought. This was exactly like his many fantasies. It was astounding how he was living what were merely dreams a few days before. God, to think they were spit roasting now, like this were some sort of online porno. Ahem, not that James spent many bored days in his office watching such things.. Alright well, he had but still- this was all much too perfect. Since when did life actually go his way? The detective drove himself even deeper, knocking Jim deeper into Sebastian- both moaned so needfully. Sherlock couldn’t help a groan, a smirk slipping onto his features, “look at you two- the most dangerous men in London.. Hm, there’s comedy in this somewhere.”

 

The tiger grunted at that, “fuck you- curly.” His words all bark and no bite, even less so when James rammed into him harder, thanks to Sherlock’s next snap of hips.

“Won't you two just grow up, a-and you can fuck him,” Jim breathed as his head tipped back. Why did it feel so good to allow these two to have him? It was bliss having them, even with their incessant bickering. Sebastian snickered at Jim’s complaint, Sherlock snapped his cock sharply into the Irishman, making him yelp out in pleasure. “That’s- That’s fuck- Sherlock, I should kill you for that- I- mm faster- faster-”

 

As the detective picked up pace, so did James- and soon Sebastian was moaning and begging for it harder as well. Sherlock slammed himself harder into James, fulfilling Moran’s wish to be fucked harder as Jim cooperated as well. The sniper arched his arse up, as Moriarty hit every delicious spot inside him. The Irishman himself was babbling out in pleasure, praising both his boys as they brought him closer and closer to bliss. Sherlock couldn’t help admire the beauty of Jim’s back curvature- the way they seemed to fit seamlessly together.

“Must you two be so noisy-?” Neither of the party answered properly, whatever retort James was going to make was devoured by another groan. How dare Sherlock mock him as he made him feel so good? It must’ve been a crime- not that The Moriarty could complain about such a thing.

 

With every thrust, Sherlock had Jim mewling in pleasure- with every movement from Holmes, James was timing his own so he could ram deeper into his sniper. It wasn’t much longer before the sniper was groaning louder with every movement. He was getting close, needing to reach the finish. He whined his boss’ name. Jim groaned softly himself, “love when you beg like that-” he was a panting mess again, just as he was before they cheated him of his orgasm. Moriarty reached down and around the other’s hip. He took Sebastian’s cock in hand, jerking him closer to finish.

“Fuck- Jim-” but Sebastian’s words were cut off by a loud cry as he came.. James had bitten down on the sniper, teeth digging in as he felt his climax approaching as well. Sebastian groaned one last time as Jim finally released the flesh of his back. He loved being marked by his boss. Sherlock picked up pace, his own orgasm drawing near. “Sherlock- fill me- Sherlock fill me-”

James was rambling as he scrambled finally hitting his own end. He came harder than he should have- they all knew it was from the denial earlier, but Sebastian seemed more pleased than he should have been as well.. There was something about knowing his boss filled him that- he couldn’t explain. Or, was it he didn't want to explain? Sherlock had cum mere moments after Jim. His nails had dug harshly into the criminal- hips stalling involuntarily as a low rumbling moan had escaped his form. They were all spent- and honestly? Once the three were snuggled back into their covers and cleaned up (because Jim was uncomfortable with the stickiness of Sebastian's saliva and Sherlock's fluid dripping out of him), they were content again. James gave a sigh, making the other two smirk.

 

“Team up on me like that again, and I’ll have your heads,” it came out as a teasing threat.

 

Sebastian snorted, “please, you two are going to drain me dry, surprised my dick’s not broken yet…” Sherlock retorted smoothly, voice bold in the air, “don’t you mean your behind?” This made James snicker. Hell, it made Sebastian shake with laughter, “well fuck- yeah, that was good..”

The sniper’s hand went down grabbing his partner in crime’s bottom harshly, “oi brat- shut up-” James yelped at the grab, only to pout as the other two discussed the criminal’s weaknesses. Jim glanced between the two, hissing out lazy half-hearted threats.. He was much too warm and cozy from orgasm to really care though. They'd have to discuss this relationship when they weren't so worn out. Still, Jim was content with these past events. Despite the dangers ahead, and that their lives may be short- these three would stay together for as long as they live. Their relationship would stay secret. Sherlock agreeing to keep their previous games in tact, their plottings and intimate rivalry- but meet up frequently, for not only sex but to be together. It would work out happily, all members of the party happy- Well- until big brother Holmes came sniffing around.. But that’s a story for another time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ENDED UP AS OVER 20K WORDS???
> 
> BLESS YOU ALL AND AGAIN- THANK YOU. WITHOUT READERS LIKE YOU, I WOULDN'T KEEP WRITING. Heh.
> 
> Now that this beast of a fic is finished, I can finally move onto newer works without guilt! Thanks again<3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are what keep me updating.. Don't be afraid to do any of those. ♡


End file.
